Los mortifagos también lloran
by Meiga Love Alaien
Summary: Una historia donde rendirse nunca fue una opción. Dónde traicionar todos tus principios significa ser feliz. ¿Cuanto estarías dispuesto a arriesgar por la persona que amas? ¿Cambiarías todo el pasado para cambiar el futuro? ¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando se agota la paciencia? Ahora puedes conocer su historia. Scabior x Meiga Lucius x Liliana
1. Prólogo

INTRODUCCIÓN

La Guerra hacía apenas un año que había acabado, mucha gente de la comunidad mágica aún se estaba recuperando de aquel duro golpe, los juicios de los mortífagos habían terminado, y ella, al igual que su familia, había sido nombrada como inocente, sus padres por no haber participado en los enfrentamientos, ella simplemente por haber declarado falsamente que había ayudado a los aurores a defender Hogwarts…

Su larga y ondulada melena destacaba por las calles de Hogsmeade, su ceñido vestido verde esmeralda ondeaba con cierta gracia y elegancia, además, su túnica negra de detalles plateados arrastraba por el suelo cubierto de nieve. Sus pies dejaban un rastro señalado, que si lo seguías te conducía hasta las Tres Escobas. Se paro justo delante de la puerta del establecimiento, esperó unos segundos antes de entrar, miró a su alrededor, apenas esa tarde había gente, hacía un terrible frío que te helaba los huesos, cuando despertó de su ensoñación, abrió la puerta y entró, dejando ver su perfecta figura y belleza deslumbrar a todos los que tenían el honor de verla. Con un elegante gesto, saludo a Rosmerta, la mujer que llevaba el bar, no dijo mucho más, se adentró en la profundidad, tomando asiento al fondo del local, en una mesa acompañada por un sencillo sofá, dejo su túnica caer y se acomodó, no le hizo falta pedir, directamente le habían servido una deliciosa copa de whisky de fuego, observaba el líquido caer, y escuchaba a la perfección el impacto del líquido con los hielos, hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Deja la botella, querida…-susurro con un hilo de voz.

Observó a Rosmerta alejarse tras dejar la botella, ella simplemente cerró los ojos mientras sentía como aquel líquido que bebía le quemaba la garganta en su totalidad, soltó un suspiro mientras movía los hielos y revisó el local… todo estaba como ella recordaba, apenas habían cambiado un par de cosas, y aquel sitio, donde ella estaba sentada, sola, bebiendo, seguía igual que siempre, tan cómodo como recordaba. No pudo evitar sumirse en un mar de recuerdos, tiempo atrás aquel lugar había sido importante, tiempo atrás, cuando la segunda guerra mágica solo había hecho nada más que comenzar, y ella, fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort, arriesgo todo lo que tenía, lucho por conseguir el poder, fue fiel hasta el final, vio morir a muchos amigos, incluso se había "enamorado" y aún tenía ganas de vivir, pero, como bien he dicho, todo aquello no eran más que recuerdos que pronto pasarían a la historia, las cosas habían cambiado, tal vez para peor, pues últimamente sentía como su elegante y lujosa vida se iba consumiendo, y todo por culpa de él, y la pregunta que ella se hacía día tras día, noche tras noche antes de dormir, era siempre la misma, ¿cambiaría el pasado si le fuera posible? ¿Cambiaría sus actos y decisiones por otras? A fin de cuentas, escondido en su cámara de Gringotts, había un giratiempo, que en más de una ocasión había querido usar, pero no había sido capaz, ¿miedo? No, pero sus recuerdos eran suyos y no quería borrarlos, al menos no de momento, tal vez era masoquista, porque estaba sufriendo por sufrir, o tal vez, simplemente tal vez, aquel frio corazón de Mortifaga, no era tan frío como ella siempre había creído, porque bien es sabido que hasta la peor de todas las bestias es capaz de enamorarse.

Todos la reconocían, era la bellísima hija de Lucius Malfoy, hermana de Draco… ¿Quién no sabría de su existencia?, las miradas de las pocas personas del bar se centraban sobre ella, cuchicheaban…pues aquellos que habían seguidos las órdenes de Lord Voldemort, ha día de hoy no eran vistos con buenos ojos, y mucho menos aún, aquellos que habían quedado libres de cualquier cargo ante los juicios., pero eso a ella no parecía importarle lo más mínimo, no había ido allí para empezar otra guerra, simplemente quería sentir un poco de "calor", quería retomar aquellos momentos de extraña felicidad que antes le habían invadido. Todo había cambiado, el mundo mágico ahora era un sitio tranquilo, al menos de momento, y ella había cambiado también, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero últimamente se sentía más decaída que de costumbre, podías notarlo fácilmente en su mirada.

Narcissa había insistido una y otra vez en que la solución a su problema era tomar cartas en el asunto, plantar cara al problema, el primer paso era admitirlo, pero no la escuchó…Lucius, por quien sentía gran debilidad solamente le dijo que los Malfoy no lloran, y le hizo caso, no derramó una sola lagrima.

En sus manos estaba sujeto el vaso con los hielos y el whisky, jugaba con sus dedos en el contorno de este, y lo apretó con tanta fuerza, que acabó por romperlo en sus manos, y entonces, se sumergió en aquellos oscuros recuerdos…

Continuará…


	2. La reunión El error de los carroñeros

Los derechos pertenecen a J.K Rowling excepto los personajes inventado y demás detalles que han sido creados para ajustar la historia a mis necesidades.

* * *

Era una de esas curiosas noches en las que las nubes tormentosas cubrían el cielo, la lluvia caía sin cesar, incluso parecía que se empeñaba en caer con fuerza, al igual que los relámpagos que de vez en cuando incluso iluminaban el lugar, dejando entrar un poco de luz débil por los ventanales de la Mansión Malfoy, el tiempo realmente era horroroso, o eso pensaban todos, para mi simplemente era un día perfecto, odio y odiaba los días soleados, pues no me molestaba ni en salir de casa.

Estaba dando vueltas por todo el recibidor de la casa, nerviosa, pero no lo mostraba, apenas quedaban unos cuantos minutos para reunirnos con el Lord y esa panda de impresentables todavía no había tenido la decencia de aparecer… y luego se quejaban de las reprimendas hacia ellos. Por el contrario a todos ellos, yo, al igual que el resto de los componentes de la familia Malfoy, ya estábamos presentes, teníamos un objetivo marcado, ese ansia de poder, en especial el mio, que me había llegado a convertir en una lograda mortífaga, alguien sin escrúpulos con una increíble fuerza, tanto a la hora de hablar, como en un duelo de varitas, pero últimamente, con la guerra tan próxima, las cosas habían cambiado, habíamos tenido algún que otro fallo y podía notarse como esa preferencia del Lord hacia los Malfoy se iba consumiendo, acto el cual golpeaba mi orgullo de una manera increíblemente fuerte, para ser sinceros.

La puerta de la habitación donde nos reuníamos se abrió, era Andrea, mi quería hermana pequeña, unos dos años menor que yo, me miro y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

-El Lord llegará enseguida –dijo firme mientras me ofrecía el paso. Mire a todos los presentes, y como poco a poco los asientos iban siendo ocupados. A mi izquierda estaba Yaxley, a mi derecha Lucius , y justo delante de mi Dolohov. Pocos fueron los minutos que tuvimos que esperar cuando Voldemort hizo acto de presencia, junto a esa repulsiva serpiente, que últimamente no hacia otra cosa que ponerme de los nervios, no podía soportar esos siseos que se clavaban en mi cabeza. Pero aún había un asiento vacío, era extraño, pero tampoco le di la suficiente importancia.

Cada uno de nosotros hizo una reverencia al Lord, quien tomo asiento presidiendo la mesa, y entonces, veloz cual rayo, Severus Snape entro sin decir nada y se sentó.

-Severus, ya creía que no vendrías –siseo de aquella manera que solo él sabia hacer, con una voz que me ponía los pelos de punta.- Comencemos, ¿Qué sabéis del chico?

Guardé silencio en todo momento y entrelacé mis manos, mirando a todos mis compañeros, la tensión del momento podía cortarse fácilmente y cada uno de nosotros tenía la mirada fija en el Lord, salvo Draco, quien pálido cual muerto, miraba de reojo el cuerpo flotante que se reflejaba sobre la mesa.

-La Orden trasladará al chico a un nuevo lugar seguro, el próximo sábado, al anochecer –comenzó a decir Snape, lo cual provocó que centrara toda mi atención tanto en él como en sus palabras.

-Es demasiado tiempo…-siseo el Lord, al escucharle mis músculos se tensaron y apreté por debajo de la mesa los puños, ese hilo de voz que utilizaba me ponía nerviosa. Pude notar la mirada roja de Voldemort pasar por cada uno de nosotros- Y…supongo que esta información vendrá del Ministerio – volvió la mirada hacia Yaxley, era evidente que estaba buscando en él una respuesta afirmativa al rumor que Snape acababa de pronunciar.

-Mi señor…en el Ministerio dicen que no marchará hasta el día treinta uno, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, le esconderán en la casa de uno de los miembros de la Orden. –afirmó Yaxley inclinándose en la mesa para clavar su mirada rubia en la de Voldemort.

Di un pequeño salto cuando el Lord golpeó la mesa, tragué saliva notablemente, no iba a darles a ninguno de los presentes el gustazo de poder notar como aquella situación cada minuto era peor, pero no obstante necesaria. Dediqué una fugaz mirada a Andrea, ambas permanecíamos serías, inexpresivas, la mirada fue correspondida, pero como era de esperar ninguna dijo nada al respecto.

-Tomaremos el Ministerio antes del sábado, ¿estará para antes del sábado en mis manos, Yaxley? –añadió el señor Tenebroso.

-He...Conseguido colocar una maldición imperius sobre Pius Thirckensse, tendremos el Ministerio para entonces, mi señor.

Todas las miradas, incluyendo la mía se detuvieron en Yaxley, había hecho un gran trabajo sin duda, e incluso Dolohov le palmeó la espalda, como queriendo darle la enhorabuena por el logrado trabajo. Durante unos segundos, que parecieron ser siglos, parecía que me había perdido, pues permanecía casi embobada observándole.

No le di importancia, el Ministerio de Magia me era indiferente, entonces mi única preocupación era acabar con "el elegido", conseguir mi deseado poder, y poder recuperar la elegancia y determinación que siempre habíamos tenido los Malfoy con respecto a otros mortífagos, siempre por encima. Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando el Lord se levantó y nos comenzó a rodear a cada uno de nosotros con la mirada, acompañado de esa serpiente que había trepado por su silla y ahora se paseaba libremente, clavando esos ojos que jamás parpadeaban sobre nosotros, parecía buscar a su próxima presa.

-Necesito…una nueva varita, no puedo matar a Potter con la mía son…hermanas, por así decirlo…-dijo arrastrando sus palabras mientras todos nosotros guardábamos - ¿ningún voluntario…? –un bufido escapo de él mientras seguía caminando, y el único sonido era el frus frus que hacía su túnica. En un instante, note aquellas frías manos sobre mis hombros, respiré en profundidad y coloqué las manos sobre la fría mesa de madera oscura, nadie dijo nada, salvo él, por supuesto.

-Dime…Malfoy, tu varita…¿de que esta fabricada? –susurro cual serpiente mientras se inclinaba quedando cerca de mi cabeza, Nagini, la serpiente, siguió sus movimientos y se paro cerca de mi.

-Ma..madera de alce mi señor…con núcleo de sangre de basilisco –dije con una voz firme que resonó en toda la habitación, que estaba siendo iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea de mármol.

Tras terminar mis palabras aparto las manos de mis hombros, mientras deslizaba un dedo por el filo de cada silla, hasta detenerse justo detrás de Lucius, de reojo le miré, una mirada firme, silenciosa, que decía más que cualquier palabra que hubiera podido articular en aquel momento.

-Lucius, tu varita…dámela –ordeno firme y padre, tras mirarnos a nosotras, a Andrea y a mi, obedeció al instante. Voldemort comparó medidas con su varita - ¿es Olmo esto que siento Lucius…? ¿de que es el núcleo?

La angustia que sentía en aquel momento, las ganas de vomitar que me anudaban el estómago no se podían comparar a la angustia y nerviosismo que podía sentir en Lucius.

-Dragón…nervios de corazón, mi señor

Si prestabas atención, podías notar una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro pálido y afilado del Lord, quien proseguía analizando cautelosamente la varita de Lucius, abrió sus ojos maliciosamente, mostrando una mirada casi frustrante ante el movimiento involuntario que padre había hecho con la mano.

-¿Darte mi varita, Lucius…? –algunos de los miembros comenzaron a reír, estúpidos, todos me parecían una panda de babuinos incompetentes que no sabía que diantres hacían aquí, no podían compararse con los Malfoy….sí, mi orgullo siempre ha estado tal vez, por encima de mis posibilidades – Le di a tus hijas su libertad…os he perdonado ¿no es suficiente? ¿Acaso mi vuelta no era lo que los Malfoy estaban deseando desde tiempos pasados? ¿Qué te molesta de mi presencia? –no le dio tiempo a pensar y buscar una respuesta, simplemente su mirada volvió a clavarse tanto en Andrea como en mi – ¿acaso tus hijas están molestas…?

-No, mi señor –nos atrevimos a responder ambas a la misma vez, alzando nuestras cabezas con orgullo. Mostré una sonrisa sádica, llena de locura-es…un placer, mi señor –arrastré mis palabras con arrogancia, de manera firme.

Todos observamos como Voldemort regresaba a su posición después de aquellos interminables minutos en los que el nudo de mi estómago parecía apretar de tal manera, que casi ni me dejaba respirar o hablar.

Los mortífagos comenzaban a desaparecer cada uno hacia sus destinos, me quede inmóvil en la silla, incluso ignoré el movimiento de cabeza de Lucius que me llamaba, estaba demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos, o eso parecía, porque realmente tenía la mente en blanco, toda idea o pensamiento parecía haberse esfumado. Me levante con lentitud de mi sitio, dando un largo y lento recorrido por la habitación, me detuve cerca del fuego, justo delante de un ventanal que estaba húmedo dado que aún estaba lloviendo, la tormenta no amainaba. No había mucho que observar, lo único que había era un profundo y oscuro camino, rodeado por una inmensa valla de metal. Estreche un poco los ojos cuando lo que creí ver eran cuatro figuras humanas adentrarse en la casa, una de ellas la pude reconocer fácilmente, porque era mi tía Bellatrix, las otras tres no sabía quienes eran, al menos de momento.

Me di la vuelta aireada, y salí de la habitación, para justamente encontrarme con aquellos ojos llenos de locura, que me miraban desgarradoramente, además de con esa sonrisa que solíamos compartir muy a menudo….

-Meiga –susurro Bellatrix con casi una voz cantarina- Tenemos visita –añadió esas últimas palabras acompañadas con una risa.

Entonces, cuando los tenía cerca, puede ver quienes eran, Greyback, el hombre lobo y Scabior…a quien no pude evitar mirar fijamente. Mi rostro se volvió más pálido que de costumbre, mis músculos se volvieron a tensar como queriéndose preparar para cualquier movimiento, casi pude notar mis piernas fallar. Ladeé la cabeza, ambos carroñeros tenían sujeta a una chica de cabellos largos y morenos, no le pude ver bien el rostro, el pelo se lo cubría, y además se removía intentando escapar de las manos de Scabior.

-La encontramos merodeando sola por los callejones… -dijo Scabior tirando de su brazo para que se incorporara-Dice ser hija de la familia Devereaux.

-¿La conoces querida? ¿es ella?–musitó Bellatrix intentando reconocer su rostro. Solté un bufido y una simple mirada bastó para que tanto Greyback como Scabior le soltaran rápidamente. Después de esto iba a ser muy divertido torturar a ambos carroñeros. Cuando la chica alzo con orgullo la cabeza, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, sin duda era ella, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

-Mi padre se enterara de esto y os arrancará la piel a tiras, escoria –comento Isabelle, o Izzy como cariñosamente de vez en cuando solía llamarla.

-Es ella, tía Bella, Isabelle

Los ojos de mi tía se abrieron como dos platos, miró a ambos carroñeros mientras su labio comenzaba a torcerse debido al enfado y la vergüenza del momento. Centré mis ojos en mi amiga, no dije nada, ahora mismo era mejor estar callada, pues con los gritos e insultos de mi tía seguramente no me podría escuchar, hice simplemente una sacudida de cabeza para que me siguiera, escaleras arriba, aquello me recordaba a aquellos momentos de cuando éramos dos niñas y conspirábamos en contra de todos…

-¿Qué demonios a ocurrido? ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunte sin mucha amabilidad, en aquel momento admito que estaba notablemente molesta por el acto de impulsividad que habían tenido esos dos carroñeros, o ratas resbaladizas de cloaca, como gustéis llamarlos.

Observaba como Isabelle alisaba sus elegantes ropas y colocaba con elegancia y perfección su larga melena. Siempre habíamos sido muy parecidas, aunque a la vez incluso demasiado distintas, ella era neutra a todo lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico por esos tiempos, seguramente ni participaría en la batalla, más bien la visualizaba en su casa tomando té y leyendo un buen libro.

-Compraba ingredientes en Borgin y Burkes, ya sabes que estudio medicina mágica*-comento con normalidad mientras observaba la casa, realmente parecía que era la primera vez que estaba allí, lo cierto es que las cosas por allí habían cambiado muchísimo, padre ya no estaba con Narcissa, mujer a quien nunca he tenido un gran aprecio aunque sea mi madre, por el contrario, debido a las reuniones tía Bellatrix seguía deleitándonos con su presencia, además había alguien a quien siempre me había alegrado ver, de vez en cuando su melena rojiza ondeaba por los oscuros y lúgubres pasillos de la Mansión, Liliana Evans*, Lily para los más allegados.

Resoplé, realmente estaba furiosa por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no dije nada, le mire seria, fría y cuando Bellatrix hubo desaparecido baje a toda velocidad por las escaleras, dando fuertes zancadas que hacían crujir el suelo bajo mis pies, de la manga derecha saqué mi varita, la cual empuñé con fuerza.

-EH VOSOTROS DOS –grité dirigiéndome hacia los dos carroñeros- ¿a dónde vais? Aún tenemos una deuda pendiente ¿recordáis?

-¿Vas a pagarme por haber traído a la presa equivocada? –se burló Scabior de manera sugerente y un tanto odiada- Será un placer

Mi mirada lo decía todo, ¿de verdad ese carroñero era tan imbécil como para creer que realmente le iba a ofrecer algo a cambio?, padre tenía razón, esta gente era demasiado inapropiada.

-¡Expulso! – moví mi varita con fuerza y tanto Scabior como Greyback salieron disparados hacia atrás, impactando sus cuerpos con una de las duras paredes del recibidor. Vacilé un instante dando varios pasos hacia ellos, quienes se incorporaban lentamente, aunque Greyback salió corriendo hacia mi soltando un fuerte gruñido.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, un hechizo, seguramente un Desmaius, había impactado con el licántropo, y Scabior ni se había movido, seguía tirado en el suelo, no sé porque, pero cerré los ojos cuando vi salir el conjuro de la varita y al abrirlos allí estaba delante de mi, como queriendo protegerme, pero seguramente esas no eran sus intenciones, era Yaxley, quien notablemente era unas dos cabezas más alto que yo, se giro y me miro directamente a los ojos, pude notar como un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal.

-Deberías controlar tus impulsos, eres demasiado lanzada –afirmó Yaxley mientras guardaba su varita- Tanto Lucius como tú os lo tenéis muy creído…sois como los pavos que tenéis allí fuera.

Alcé suavemente una ceja, manteniendo en sus ojos rubios fija mi mirada, la cual, como siempre permanecía inexpresiva. Dibuje una pequeña sonrisa irónica y puse los ojos en blanco durante unos segundos.

-Se supone que ahora debo darte las gracias, ¿no es así?

Yaxley sonrió débilmente y ladeo la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros, caminaba hacia la salida de la casa, Dolohov aguardaba en la puerta, y no era bueno hacerle esperar. No respondió a mi pregunta, que claramente iba con intenciones de molestarte, pero me ignoró.

-Lleva cuidado, a Lucius no le gustaría enterrarte antes de tiempo – y así, tal cual se marcho. Me quede inmóvil, observando como ambas figuras masculinas desaparecían en la oscuridad del jardín.

* * *

*Liliana Evans / aclarar que mi historia esta basada en mi rol, con mi gente a la que tanto quiero y aprecio. Lily esta viva, no se casó con James, por lo tanto Harry es hijo de otra mujer. Como Narcissa no me gusta, la he suprimido planteando un divorcio entre ella y Lucius. Isabelle Devereaux en otro personaje inventado el cual es propiedad de Isabel, quien también es autora de FF.


	3. Un fortuito encuentro Persecución

_Perdió la esperanza de vivir una ilusión. Se refugia en noches de alcohol, solo intenta ser mejor._

* * *

_**-SCABIOR- Parte I Un fortuito reencuentro.**_

Salí de aquella maldita mansión blasfemando, maldiciendo el apellido Malfoy con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Quién demonios se creía esa cría? Aparte de la hija de Lucius Malfoy…

Ladeé la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la casa, acompañado de Greyback, ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra, más valía en aquel momento que permaneciera callado, se podía notar que estaba notablemente enfadado.

El simple hecho de que hubiera sido ella la que me había atacado, ya era una ofensa para mi orgullo, quizás por el simple hecho de ser una mujer, pero tan solo quizás. Y no era la primera vez que tal ofensa ocurría, ni mucho menos, al parecer para ambos era un lujo y una satisfacción acabar con la paciencia del otro… como el día que me convirtió en un cáliz. No negaré que he sentido muchas veces ganas de matarla, pero aprecio mi vida demasiado como para cometer tal estupidez, sin duda mi cabeza rodaría por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy si se me ocurriera hacer tal cosa, y enfrentarme a Lucius, aunque es algo que me complace, todavía soy joven como para morir…

La tormenta de la noche caía con fuerza, y cuando habíamos llegado al campamento, ya era demasiado tarde, saludé con una simple sacudida de cabeza en silencio mientras me dirigía a mi tienda. Estaba algo más relajado, pero eso no quería decir que ya no estuviera molesto, porque eso eran palabras mayores. Los demás carroñeros podían notar que algo no muy bueno ocurría, y nadie dijo nada al respecto, tan solo se dedicaron a observarme, como un león observa a su presa antes de cazarla, podía notar sus miradas clavadas en mi espalda. Sin muchas ganas de nada, y acompañado de un whisky de fuego de malísima calidad me encerré en mi tienda de campaña y me acomode en lo que era una improvisada cama… El sueldo de carroñero no es que de para algo mucho mejor…algún día conseguiré una de esas tiendas que por dentro son inmensas… pero volviendo a lo que realmente importa, aquella noche la pase sumido en la bebida, como de costumbre, pero esta vez con un objetivo: Olvidar.

Habrían pasado seguramente tres, quizás cinco días desde aquel accidente con la mayor de los Malfoy, no había vuelto a pisar aquella casa, estaba demasiado ocupado siguiendo el rastro de los que eran mi presa por entonces. Lord Voldemort tenía bajo su poder el Ministerio de Magia, era entonces cuando los tiempos habían cambiado. Ser un sangre sucia, incluso mestizo, te hacía ilegal. Paseaba por las calles del Callejón Diagon, con los ojos puesto en cada rincón, observando a todos los transeúntes, aunque poca gente había, el miedo les dominaba, y no les juzgo por eso. Observaba como cada mago y bruja se detenía ante los numerosos escaparates de las tiendas y contemplaban sus objetos, otros simplemente caminaban hacían sus destinos, y entre tantas personas, algo llamo mi atención.

Achiqué los ojos para observar con mayor perfección, una larga y ondulaba melena rubia sobresalía de una capa negra como el carbón. Caminaba con tranquilidad, al parecer sin importarle todos los cambios que el mundo mágico esta sufriendo. Sonreí complacido de lado y comencé a caminar detrás de ella, sin hacer ruido, no quería que supiera que estaba allí, pero al parecer parecía haberse dado cuenta, la mujer había acelerado el paso, sabía que la estaban persiguiendo.

En unos instantes, antes de que pudiera haberme dado cuenta, aquello se había convertido en una persecución, y estaba forcejando entre los caminantes para no perder el rastro de la mujer. Nadie dijo nada, pues por aquel entonces una persecución estaba a la orden del día. Pero algo cambió, al girar la diversificación de caminos que te abría el paso hacia el callejón Knocturm, un aroma demasiado familiar me embriago por completo, un dulce olor a vainilla, ¿enserio era ella a quien había estado persiguiendo? Me detuve durante unos segundos y entonces la pude ver desde cerca, estaba parada junto a una pared, y aquellos ojos grises, fríos e inexpresivos me observaban como si quisieran matarme.

-Deberías saber que no es apropiado que camines sola por estas calles…¿acaso papi no te ha enseñado eso? –alegué burlón sin dar un solo paso, entre ambos había dibujado una frontera invisible de seguridad, no quería acercarme. En un acto de arrogancia le mostré una ladeada sonrisa mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Me seguía observando, incluso parecía divertirse. Movió su pelo de manera elegante, provocando que aquel aroma suyo volviera a aturdirme de nuevo.

-Scabior…Scabior…-mi nombre, he de admitir, que sonaba de manera distinta pronunciado por su voz- Vigila tu lengua, no vayas a perderla.- ¿eso era una amenaza? Sí, lo había sido. Suavemente elevé una ceja, lo cierto es que no se de que me sorprendía, un encuentro con Meiga sin una amenaza no era lo mismo. Miró a ambos lados, como buscando una salida y entonces se cubrió con la capucha de su túnica. - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vigilaba estos callejones, pero alguien me ha…entretenido, por así decirlo.-me atreví a responder con sorna. Rompí aquella frontera de seguridad que había dibujado en mi cabeza y la rodeé en un circulo mientras caminaba, colocándome a sus espaldas. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Deberías saber que en estos lugares yo soy la autoridad. –lo cierto es que lo era, al menos que hubiera un Mortífago cerca, pero eso era relativo y ella no tenía que saberlo ¿verdad? Agarré con total confianza un mechón de su cabello, aspirando su dulce aroma y cerrando los ojos.

Meiga se removió y se apartó al instante de sentir mi mano en su pelo, no le había gustado aquel gesto, podía estar seguro. Solté una pequeña risita y ladeé la cabeza varias veces.

-Si aprecias tu vida…-comenzó a decir lentamente, y para cuando quise darme cuenta estaba empuñando su varita- No oses volver a tocarme…-a grandes zancadas se había acercado hasta mi, quedando acorralado entre ella y un muro de pared. La punta de su varita estaba clavada en mi garganta, y su mirada estaba llena de locura y veneno- ¿Me he explicado con suficiente claridad, sucia rata? Porque te mataré

Sin duda, Meiga era y es la mujer más predecible que he conocido jamás, no hace falta ser muy inteligente para saber que esa habría sido su reacción ante tal gesto, pero lo cierto es que una vez has sido torturado por ella, incluso acabas deseando más…creo que debo hacerme mirar eso. – Por supuesto…querida –escupí aquellas palabras con arrogancia, incluso haciendo una burlona reverencia, podía notarse mi desprecio hacia ella. Adelanté un paso, provocando que ella atrasara, siendo yo quien en este momento le plantara cara. – Adelante, hazlo…mátame –ordene, sabiendo que realmente no sería capaz de hacerlo sin tener una orden previa del Lord…

-Expulso- grito furiosa mientras hacia una floritura con la varita, y salí disparado por los aires. Me incorporé de inmediato, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de mucho más, porque si no la matarían – Tienes suerte de que el Lord os quiera vivos, a ti y tus carroñeros… Pero ten por asegurado que la próxima vez no seré tan generosa.

De un instante para otro, desapareció en una nube negra, sin previo aviso… No hice nada por seguirla, sabia perfectamente donde y cuando poder encontrarla, y no me sería muy difícil. Retomé mi camino y por lo tanto, lo que era un aburrido trabajo, que de vez en cuando te dejaba como recompensa uno o dos galeones, eso si eras afortunado… No como yo, que suerte era de lo que carecía y por unas monedas habría vendido a mi propia madre.

* * *

**_Parte II -Persecución –_**

-La noche era silenciosa, ni un ánima se atrevía a respirar, y además era noche de luna llena, noche en la que los licántropos se despiertan de su sueño.

Meiga corría por el bosque, tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, intentando contener la respiración. Parecía asustada, la ansiedad parecía dominarla, le era muy difícil mantenerse en pie, pero aun así seguía corriendo, huyendo mejor dicho, de algo que no sabía realmente lo que era. Divisaba un cuerpo masculino, bastante perfecto, pero lo veía nublado, no conseguía diferenciar la persona que era.

El camino parecía que nunca se acababa, no veía ninguna luz, ni indicios de que su carrera fuera a terminar, parecía que llevaba siglos corriendo… Pero entonces algo ocurrió, tropezó y cayó al suelo, quedando su cuerpo sostenido en el aire, simplemente se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas a la tierra, no quiso mirar abajo, no quería gritar… y entonces, esa figura masculina se posó delante de ella y….

Un grito, casi de pánico resonó en la habitación de Meiga y casi en toda la Mansión. Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, llevando una mano hacia su pecho, notando el acelerado ritmo de sus pulsaciones, notaba como le faltaba el aire, y un sudor helado le recorría la nuca. Miro a todos lados, estaba en su habitación, fuera de peligro… tan solo había sido esa pesadilla, otra vez. Suavemente se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo y cerró los ojos con la idea de volver a dormir, lo cual le fue completamente imposible.

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana comenzaban a entrar por la ventana, los cuales la volvieron a despertar, la luz le dañaba los ojos. Se froto suavemente el rostro e inmediatamente se levanto de la cama. Se miró al espejo, realmente se podía notar que había tenido una mala noche, la falta de sueño se notaba en sus finas ojeras que marcaban levemente el contorno de sus ojos y pálido rostro. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya vestida, con un elegante conjunto negro, apareció en el gran salón de la Mansión. Sentado sobre su sillón de cuero negro estaba Lucius, su padre, que permanecía leyendo "El Profeta", que últimamente narraba los acontecimientos del Lord, y como el mundo mágico estaba completamente aterrado, el titular estrella era "Harry Potter, en busca y captura".

Meiga se sentó más a la derecha, en el sofá, dejando caer todo su peso en el, y recostándose hacia atrás.

-Buenos días, querida –Lucius levantó un poco la mirada para observar a su hija, no hizo ningún comentario respecto a lo ocurrido esa noche, sabia perfectamente que había sido causado por la pesadilla- ¿Estas preparada?

Meiga asintió con la cabeza, su misión era sencilla y clara, en el Ministerio sabían que Potter y compañía no tardarían en aparecer, y ella debería estar allí presente para lo que se podría denominar, el contrataqué. – Por supuesto que sí- su voz sonó firme, suave y clara. Con un leve gesto, se retiró, no tenía tiempo que perder, porque especialmente tiempo era lo que les faltaba.

Apareció en el Ministerio, usando esos asquerosos servicios que te llevaban directamente hasta allí. Sus tacones resonaban, caminaba con la cabeza alta, acompañada de un gesto totalmente firme y serio.

-Señorita Malfoy, una sorpresa verla por aquí ¿Qué le trae por el Ministerio? –comenta una chirriante voz…Umbridge… no es que esa señora, que había sido profesora de DCAO no fuera de su agrado, simplemente es que no podía evitar ninguna distracción. –Tengo entendido que Lucius últimamente no se prodiga por aquí.

Meiga sonrió falsamente, al igual que hacia Dolores, de soslayo, miraba hacia todos lados, buscando al "trio dorado" aunque, como era lógico, no irían con su verdadero aspecto.

-Lo cierto es que estoy aquí por unos asuntos externos…-señaló con disimulo el antebrazo que tenía marcado por el Lord para que comprendiera de que iba el asunto- Así que si me disculpa…-sin decir nada más, sin esperar reacción de la mujer, retomó su camino, entrando en uno de esos dichoso ascensores que los manejaba el diablo.

Caminaba por una de las plantas inferiores seguramente, lo cierto es que no sabía realmente donde estaba, no obstante eso no le importaba.

-[…] En mi despacho sigue lloviendo… -fueron las palabras más claras que había escuchado en todo el sitio, y lo cierto es que conocía aquella voz, pues era Yaxley. Elevó una ceja y se quedo parada detrás de él mientras observaba la escena, haciendo un gesto con el dedo para que, la mujer y el hombre que la habían observado, y que la miraban con cara de pocos amigos, guardaran silencio – Si yo fuera tu, y alguien me pidiera algo, el mismo día que van a juzgar a mi mujer… me daría prisa en solucionarlo.

Al instante, cuando Yaxley había terminado aquella "amable" conversación, se encontró de frente con Meiga, ambos parecieron reaccionar de la misma manera, aunque claramente él parecía más sorprendido.

-Creía recordar que los Malfoy ya no frecuentabais este sitio…¿no es así?

Meiga ignoró por completo la astucia y arrogancia del que era otro de sus compañeros Mortífagos e hizo un gesto restando importancia al asunto.

-Si yo fuera tú, vigilaba con quien hablaba…solo por precaución ¿sabes?... Por si aún no lo sabías, están aquí…

No le hizo falta decir más, parecía que le había entendido a la perfección. El camino parecía interminable no encontraba a nadie sospechoso, salvo a los tres del ascensor con los que hablaba Yaxley, quienes le habían resultado curiosamente incómodos. Entonces algo pareció activarse, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tenía que presentarse en ese juicio, fuese de la manera que fuese. Y no se equivocaba, porque al abrir la puerta, esa fue la escena que se encontró, Potter con un guardapelo en la mano y a la sangre sucia atacar tanto a Umbridge como a Yaxley. Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro, al igual que un notable enfado.

-Vosotros tres…sabía que os iba a encontrar.

En unos segundos, todo había dado un giro inesperado, Yaxley y Meiga estaban corriendo tras ellos en el Ministerio, la voz de alerta se había dado, y estaban cerrando todas las salidas posibles, varita en mano, Meiga corría y lanzaba algún que otro hechizo, incluso consiguió colarse tras la salida que habían utilizado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, posiblemente había pasado mucho tiempo, por que era de noche, y estaba en un bosque, en medio de la nada.. ¿Qué demonios hacia allí? ¿Acaso había conseguido aparecerse con ellos?

Continuará….

* * *

Mil gracias a Lili e Izzy por dejarme introducir sus personajes en mi fic. Sois amor.

Gracias a todos por leerme :) ¿Sabeis que podeis dejar un review? IT'S FREE!


	4. Cada uno salda las deudas como quiere

_**Encontraste en mi el veneno, y solo siento, que voy cayendo en el tormento, de volverte a ver**_

_**Dünedain - Por ti sere**_

* * *

Había pasado demasiado tiempo ya, y eso le preocupaba, ¿por qué diantres no había vuelto a la Mansión? Los pasos de Lucius Malfoy resonaban por toda la habitación, caminaba inquieto de un lado hacia otro, aunque no quería mostrar esos nervios delante de nadie, era bien sabido que le preocupaba que, tan caída la noche, Meiga no hubiera vuelto todavía.

Sentada frente a él, en un sillón estaba la menor de los Malfoy, Andrea, de rasgos muy parecidos tanto a Meiga como a Lucius. Observaba la situación seria, pero en silencio, escuchando el ruido metálico que hacia el bastón de su padre al chocar con el suelo.

Más a la izquierda de Andrea, estaba ella, una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos rojizos. Estaba sentada en el gran sofá, tenía las piernas cruzadas y sus dedos dibujaban círculos en uno de los brazos del cómodo asiento de piel. Tenía la vista clavada en cada movimiento que Lucius hacia, le examinaba cautelosamente.

-No tardará mucho en volver…sabes perfectamente como es tu hija –afirmó Liliana con una voz firme, que a la vez intentaba relajar al rubio, quien simplemente se había detenido y alternadamente, las había observado a ambas, viendo así como Andrea asentía con la cabeza las palabras de la mujer.

-Si, sí… lo sé –la voz de Lucius carraspeó antes de beber del vaso que recientemente había llenado de Whisky de fuego.- Pero hay demasiados aurores merodeando… ¿Verdad? Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, querida.- Y Lucius parecía haber dado con el dardo justo en la diana de Lily. Era cierto que ella formaba parte de la Orden, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que, seguramente, al contrario que su cabeza, sus sentimientos la llevaban a ser capaz de cualquier cosa por Lucius o sus hijas, y eso el cabeza de familia de los Malfoy lo sabía, pero su orgullo siempre sería su perdición, y quizás solamente por llevar la contraria era capaz de negar cualquier tipo de sentimiento, por correspondido que fuera, a fin de cuentas sus principios eran tan estrictos que no sabía que hacer.

Lily apretó sus dedos contra el sofá y suspiro, sin apartar un solo instante los ojos de aquella mirada fría y gris que la observaban. El nudo de su estómago hacía presión, y ciertamente, no iba a callarse, ¿acaso debería? Después de tantos años, era capaz de decirle cualquier cosa, saber cual sería su reacción no sería muy difícil.

-Ahora me culparas a mi también si le ocurriera algo ¿verdad?... –su voz resonó, y arrastró aquellas palabras con dureza. Lucius no contesto, durante unos segundos dudó, siguió mirando a la mujer, esta vez con una ceja en alto, y tras soltar un bufido salió por la puerta, regalando a los oídos un sonoro portazo que hizo vibrar los cuadros de la habitación.

* * *

Un leve dolor de cabeza había aparecido, observó el sitio sin saber donde se encontraba. Las piernas aún parecían fallarle, pero se encontraba en pie. Directamente llevó su mano derecha a una de las mangas de su jersey, buscaba su varita, pero no estaba, ni allí, que era el sitio donde solía guardarla siempre, ni por el suelo. Revisó con cuidado cada rincón y no había rastro de ella, sin duda debería de haberla perdido por el Ministerio.

"Lo que me faltaba…" pensó Meiga para si misma. Caminaba furiosa, dando patadas a todo lo que encontraba, sin su varita estaba desubicada, ¿cómo iba a defenderse si le ocurría algo? Blasfemaba con el nombre de Potter y compañía, por culpa de esos tres pulgosos leones ahora estaba en medio de la nada, en un bosque, que a saber donde estaba situado… Y el tiempo no le acompañaba, el aire era frio, casi estaba tiritando, pero no quería parecer débil, lo cual la llevaba a caminar todo lo rápido que podía para entrar en calor.

Su ansiedad hacia acto de presencia, aquello se parecía demasiado a su sueño, pero por suerte no tenía que huir de nadie. No sabía exactamente por que era, si por la falta de sueño, o tal vez porque tenía hambre y comenzaba a notarlo en sus fuerzas, pero se sentía decaída, llevaba horas dando vueltas, estaba perdida, pero eso ella no lo iba a admitir.

La noche era demasiado larga, seguramente no podían ser más de las 03:00 am, pero para ella aquello era como una eternidad. El meno de los ruidos era capaz de ponerla alerta y así fue, el crujir de unos pies en el suelo provocaron que se levantara de donde estaba sentada y en un acto impulso se armó con la piedra más grande que tenía cerca de ella.

"Lanzar la piedra y correr…" era lo que se repetía para si misma una y otra vez.

* * *

La noche no podría haber sido más perfecta, habían conseguido atrapar a ese hijo de muggles sin la necesidad de utilizar mucho la fuerza, aunque algún que otro hechizo aturdido y varios Cruccios, habían sido útiles, no solo para facilitar el trabajo, si no por pura diversión.

Scabior caminaba en primer lugar junto a Greyback, detrás de ellos otros carroñeros cargaban con el cuerpo de la víctima que estaba desmayada. Parecían cansado, al menos aquellos los cuales cargaban por el peso, ya que uno de ellos se acabó parando y dejó caer al chico inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pesa mucho? –Preguntó Scabior burlón mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura y le observaba con ironía- ¿Quieres que lo lleve yo, verdad?

El carroñero afirmó, y eso simplemente provocó una risa socarrona tanto en Greyback que se dedicó a regalar una patada en el carroñero, como Scabior, quien había salido de la conversación, pues se encontraba demasiado ocupado analizando un olor que provenía no muy lejos de él, y además le resultaba curiosamente familiar… era vainilla. No podía ser ella… pero la tentación era demasiada como para no salir en busca de aquello que le aturdía los pensamientos.

Dejo atrás a los demás y comenzó a caminar dirección donde provenía el aroma dulce y embriagador. Sus botas negras resonaban y hacían crujir las hojas y la tierra del suelo, provocando un ruido que, con tanto silencio en la noche, sería capaz de espantar incluso aquel que durmiera profundamente.

Había dejado atrás a Greyback y compañía cuando aquel aroma estaba cerca de él, quizás a unos veinte pasos de su posición y entonces la vio. Por primera vez había podido observar el miedo en ojos de un Malfoy y eso le provocaba un placer casi indescriptible. Una especie de cosquilleo le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y aceleró el paso hacia ella, aunque también atrasó unos dos pasos. Una piedra se había abalanzado hacia él, pero sin demasiada dificultad, había sido capaz de esquivarla. En sus labios se diferenciaba una sonrisa, jugaba con su anillo el cual miraba con admiración.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que estas aprendiendo los métodos de pelea muggle…que curioso- su voz sonaba burlona, suave, casi melosa, a la par que irónica.

La rubia dejo escapar un suspiro, estaba intentando recuperar su aliento mientras apretaba un puño con fuerza. De todas las personas que había en el mundo mágico, tenía que encontrarse precisamente con la que hasta ese momento odiaba más que a nadie.

-¿No te cansas de perseguirme..? Ya veras cuándo…-no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, una carcajada del carroñero la había interrumpido.

-¿Cuándo tu padre se entere? Ya conozco ese cantar…pero… -hizo una incómoda pausa, la cual aprovechó para acercarse a ella, entre la oscuridad era difícil de ver, pero sus ojos la devoraban con deseo – Has sido tú quien ha aparecido en mi territorio.

La chica abrió la boca, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo, lo cierto es que tenía algo de razón, pero eso no lo iba a admitir. Alzó la cabeza con orgullo y arrogancia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sácame de aquí…-susurro- quiero volver a casa

Scabior apenas dijo una palabra la agarró del brazo y tiro de ella –Sígueme-ordenó mientras comenzaba a caminar con rapidez, no era seguro estar por aquellos lugares. Volver a casa tal vez no, pero el campamento de los carroñeros parecía un buen lugar para pasar la noche, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, y lo que se iba a hacer, al fin y al cabo ella no podría escapar sin varita.

Con un leve hechizo, Scabior iluminó el camino, dejando ver el rostro cubierto de cicatrices de Greyback, además de a los otros dos carroñeros volviendo a cargar el cuerpo del "sangre sucia". El licántropo, que observaba con una ceja en alto a Scabior, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido mientras se acercaba.

-¿Y esta quien es? ¿Otra brujita impura…? –La olisqueo como si fuera un perro- Deja que le hinque el diente.

De un brusco movimiento, Scabior tiró de Meiga, dejándola a sus espaldas –Imbécil, es la hija mayor de Malfoy...al parecer llegó hasta aquí por accidente, hoy será nuestra invitada.-volvió a reír de esa irritante manera que solo él sabia hacer.

Los ojos de Meiga se abrieron como platos, de un empujón quitó de en medio a Scabior. Sus ojos estaban lleno de una locura muy similar a la de su tía Bellatrix, seguramente todo aquello era efecto de que llevaba horas sin probar bocado, técnicamente desde la noche anterior, que se había ido a dormir sin querer comer nada, simplemente porque su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en sus planes como Mortífaga.

-¿Invitada? Llévame a casa Scabior…¡AHORA! –aquella orden era casi un chillido muy irritante que provocó una mueca de desagrado en el licántropo quien aparte de mirarla, no muy agradado, esbozo una risita muy falsa.

-¿La hija de Malfoy…? No me fio de ella…-hizo un gesto no muy apropiado con la mano- Esta bajo tu responsabilidad.

Apenas pudo decir algo para defenderse, cuando quiso darse cuenta se habían aparecido en el campamento de los carroñeros, una desaliñada zona llena de tiendas de campañas, seguramente de esas que por dentro son enormes, además de una enorme hoguera. El sitio estaba protegido por varios hechizos protectores, lo cual le hacía a Meiga muy imposible el salir de allí.

Estaba examinando los alrededores, caminaba con pies de plomo, odiaba aquel lugar, quería volver a la Mansión Malfoy, pero algo le decía que no lo haría a no ser que Scabior accediera a llevarla al Ministerio y recuperar su varita… El cansancio podía con ella, no podía ni quería dar un solo paso más, así que dejo caer su cuerpo y se sentó cerca de la hoguera, donde observó chisporrotear el fuego.

-Deberías dormir –susurro la voz de Scabior que se acercaba por detrás de ella, hasta que se sentó a su lado. – Te saldrán arrugas –bromeó irritantemente, como de costumbre.

Una simple mueca de desprecio fue lo que el rostro de Meiga pudo dibujar.

-Prefiero morir antes que dormir en un sitio como este…-habían sido demasiados años siendo una perfecta mujer como para ahora cometer tal acto en contra de su orgullo y elegancia. –Llévame mañana al Ministerio y la próxima vez seré generosa…y no te lanzaré una piedra-pidió con voz tajante, casi sonaba como una orden.

Scabior asintió, se acercó más a ella y continuó con aquella mirada lasciva, parecía alguien que esta apunto de devorar su presa, esbozó una sonrisa pícara y llevó una mano hasta uno de los largos y rubios mechones del cabello de Meiga, el cual olió y acarició. –Eres una rubia demasiado peleona Malfoy…-susurro con voz ronca mientras se acercaba- Además de una desagradecida.. te salvo de los peligros de la noche –sin duda Scabior montaba un drama con la situación – Y ni siquiera me das las gracias.

-Esa palabra no entra en mi vocabulario –dijo intentándose alejar del carroñero, quien al ver aquel gesto se acercó más a ella. Con un brazo, la agarró fuertemente de la espalda y la pegó contra su cuerpo, clavo en ella sus ojos y esbozo una sonrisa ladeada.- Ni se te ocurra..-susurro Meiga mientras forcejaba por salir de allí.

Scabior pegó su frente con la de ella, volvió a sonreír y deslizó una mano por la espalda de ella mientras la atraía con más fuerza hacia él, ignoró por completo la advertencia de la rubia y acabó por unir su boca con la de ella. Por alguna casualidad, encajaban perfectamente y Meiga aunque forcejaba por escapar de sus brazos, increíblemente fue capaz de corresponder a aquel beso que por instantes aumentaba de intensidad, y el cual se rompió cuando la respiración comenzaba a faltar.

-Deuda saldada…-susurró Scabior cerca de su oído, regalándole un beso en el cuello. Se levantó sin decir mucho más y se perdió entre la oscuridad del sitio.

Continuará…

* * *

_Todo esto pertenece a J.K Rowling. _

_Miles de gracias por leerme, os quiero, ya sabes que a ti en especial, si a ti que estas leyendo esto. _


	5. Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal

**_Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal._**

Había amanecido, y el campamento de los carroñeros ya comenzaba a despertar de la tranquilidad de la noche. El fuego ya eran solamente brasas casi reducidos a cenizas que ardían y provocaban un olor bastante agradable, al menos para ella. No se había movido de su posición, seguía sentada en el mismo sitio donde había "saldado" inconscientemente una deuda con Scabior, ¿lo peor de todo? Que a lo largo de la noche el impulso de salir a buscarle se había apoderado casi por completo de ella, pero cierto hombre lobo se había negado a permitir que Meiga diera un solo paso más.

-¿Lista? – Scabior la había sorprendido por la espalda, provocando un grito ahogado en ella, que realmente no se esperaba tener que volver a soportarle tan temprano. Los ojos de Meiga le miraron de soslayo y asintió en silencio, se volteó para mirarle fijamente mientras en un acto de arrogancia se cruzaba de brazos.

-Llévame al Ministerio… -volvió a repetir, esta vez más bien se lo recordaba, anoche había accedido y si era un hombre de verdad, cumpliría su palabra. –Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Scabior asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera hasta donde estaban los demás carroñeros, ya preparados para aparecerse en el Ministerio de Magia. Greyback continuó mirando con sumo desprecio a la rubia, parecía un apetitoso desayuno, y con respecto a los otros dos carroñeros, simplemente sujetaban con fuerza del brazo al chico sangre sucia que la noche anterior habían capturado. Ya estaba despierto y forcejaba por salir, aunque se podía notar con facilidad que había sido maltratado.

-1…2….-comenzó a contar Greyback, el plan era desaparecer todos juntos, como de costumbre, si tenían que seguirles el rastro así sería más difícil, le hizo un gesto a Scabior y este agarró del brazo a Meiga – Ahora.. –una vez la señal había sido dada, en un rápido instante, habían desaparecido.

* * *

**_-Yaxley-_**

Teníamos el Ministerio, habíamos logrado aquello que el Lord había estado deseando durante tanto tiempo. Todos estábamos reunidos, escuchando el discurso del que sería el nuevo Ministro de Magia. Me encontraba situado a su izquierda, junto a Umbridge, quien parecía radiar de felicidad, a nuestro alrededor, expectantes por ver que ocurría estaban reunidos todos los demás miembros del Ministerio, incluso algún que otro Mortífago.

Por mi parte, permanecía serio, pero observando todo detalladamente, había tomado una cómoda postura, además de elegante. Las voces de los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear…por fin habían llegado. La gente abrió paso, dejando ver a esa panda de ratas carroñeras que traían consigo a un sangre sucia, sin duda no existía nada mejor que torturar seres impuros, me disponía a casi aplaudir cuando una voz aguda me resonó por toda la cabeza. Giré sobre mis talones para ver de quien se trataba y... ¡sorpresa! Era ella, la hija de Malfoy. El día anterior había sido testigo de una pequeña persecución, además había perdido su varita, la cual había tenido el "placer" de recoger, podría haberla llevado yo mismo, pero eso no me complacía, y venderla tampoco sería muy gratificante, así que simplemente la guardé, esperando a que ella viniera a recuperarla, y así había sido.

-¿Vienes a por tu varita o a disfrutar del espectáculo? –sugerí en voz baja mientras la cogía suavemente de la muñeca y tiraba de ella hacía algún punto del Ministerio donde poder hablar. Del bolsillo de mi pantalón saqué lo que le pertenecía, no necesitaba respuesta.

-Supongo que nuevamente has vuelto a hacerme un favor–automáticamente cambió de tema mientras me quitaba el objeto de las manos, lo examinó intentando buscar algún fallo y después la volvió a guardar. Negué con la cabeza e hice un gesto con la mano restando importancia.

La examiné durante unos segundos, podía notar su cansancio, al igual que su ansiedad. Suavemente alcé una ceja, pero me contuve de hacer algún comentario respecto a aquello. Simplemente bufé mientras me encogía de hombros y volvía junto al Ministro – Supones bien… -fueron las únicas palabras que me digné a decir.

* * *

**_-Meiga-_**

Había recuperado mi varita, por lo tanto mi honor como bruja. No podía estar allí durante mucho tiempo más, precisamente porque tiempo era lo que ese día me faltaba, sin decir mucho comencé a caminar entre las personas que en ese momento estaban reunidas, quienes al verme me cedían el paso viendo en mis rostro que era lo correcto, no estaba para bromas y mi paciencia había sigo agotada la noche anterior. Durante unos segundos me detuve, algo me impedía moverme, justo al fondo, con una arrogante risa, estaba Scabior, al parecer analizando mis movimientos, siguiéndome con su mirada e inexplicablemente, mis ojos también le buscaban. Cuando desperté de mi ensoñación, ya estaba en el callejón Diagon, y podía volver a casa.

No tardé en aparecer por los enormes jardines de la Mansión, todos ellos rodeados de pavos reales albinos, quienes lucían su plumaje cada vez que alguien pasaba delante de ellos. La puerta metálica de la casa se abrió tan solo dar un paso hacia ella. Durante unos segundos dude, pero uno de aquellos elfos domésticos ya me había abierto la puerta y antes de darme cuenta estaba cruzando el umbral que me conducía hasta el enorme recibidor de la Mansión Malfoy.

-¡Meiga! – Tanto la voz de Lucius, mi padre, como el abrir de la puerta resonaron en toda la casa, como en mi cabeza- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? –parecía examinar desde lejos que no me había ocurrido nada.

Reste importancia a su quizás, para mi, irracional preocupación –Tuve un contratiempo mientras perseguía a Potter y perdí mi varita…-explique con total naturalidad, lo que daba a entender que en ese preciso instante estaba furiosa, casi apunto de entrar en erupción, pero realmente no era así, exteriormente podía apreciar que era así, no obstante en el interior, lo que realmente se apoderaba de mi eran unas irracionales ganas de salir corriendo por la puerta de atrás, si ya me parecía imposible estar cerca de Scabior, más me lo parecía no estarlo, quería correr sin mirar atrás y tropezar, alzar la mirada y que fuera él quien estuviera allí, pero en lugar de eso, tomé la decisión equivocada.

Los labios de padre formaron una mueca de desprecio cuando escuchó mi explicación, adelantó unos pasos, provocando un sonido metálico en el suelo. –Querida…pronto todo acabará, y el Lord matará a Potter.

Sonreí arrogante, esa idea sonaba tentadora y deliciosa, pero no dije nada, simplemente asentí y subí a la planta superior de la Mansión, caminando directamente hacia mi habitación, donde cual pluma me deje caer sobre mi cómoda cama.

Me había dormido, y había pasado bastante tiempo, pues el solo se estaba poniendo, dando paso al atardecer. Me quede parada junto al ventanal que había en mi habitación, normalmente siempre estaba escondido detrás de unas oscuras cortinas color burdeos, pero esta vez las había apartado para observar a través del cristal. Observé un cielo rojo, parecía que estaba en llamas, los colores rojizos y anaranjados daban la sensación de estar contemplando una hoguera. Ladeé la cabeza y volví a correr las cortinas, no quería seguir viendo aquello, no sabía porque, pero me causaba una extraña incomodidad.

Di un pequeño sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió, me quede quieta, observando desde mi posición como la luz de la telaraña del pasillo entraba por el umbral de la puerta.

-El lord te quiere ver –susurro la voz de Andrea mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta. Alcé una ceja y caminé hasta ella un tanto expectante, aunque lo cierto es que por primera vez no me importaba los planes del Lord, pero eso debía de cambiar, mi lealtad hacía él era lo que me determinaba, y bastantes humillaciones había sufrido ya mi familia. Tragué saliva y baje las escaleras detrás de mi hermana, ni muy lenta, ni muy rápida, simplemente caminaba.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Andrea se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza –Eso mismo me gustaría saber, querida.-respondió firmemente antes de detenerse junto a la puerta. Tragué saliva, no quería hacerle esperar así que alcé mi cabeza con orgullo y entré en la sala. No había nadie más, tan solo el Lord presidiendo la enorme mesa donde estaba Nagini. La única iluminación era los últimos rayos de sol que entraban por los ventanales, la chimenea de mármol estaba apagada.

Hice una leve reverencia antes de decir una sola palabra, o de preguntar cual era el motivo por el que me llamaba. – Mi lord…-susurré mientras me alzaba. Note aquellos ojos rojizos examinarme, como buscando que tuviera algún defecto.

-Meiga….-siseo arrastrando sus palabras mientras me ofrecía asiento en la mesa- Mi fiel seguidora… -nuevamente su voz sonaba afónica, casi semejante al siseo de una serpiente.-Comienzas a ser débil...¿que te ha ocurrido?

Debo de admitir que me sentía intrigada ante aquella reacción. Coloqué ambas manos sobre el borde de la mesa y le mire seria, aunque un tanto dudosa, ¿débil? Realmente todo aquello no tenía sentido, al menos no para mi, quien, como bien había puntualizado, era su mejor mortífaga.

-Señor…no… no le entiendo –respondí finalmente con un tono de voz firme y claro- ¿A que debe todo esto? –no estaba nerviosa, el Lord nunca me había transmitido miedo, pero si respeto e incluso devoción, pero nunca en mi rostro se habría podido observar el pánico, como alguna vez había ocurrido con Draco.

En la sala resonó una risa burlona del Lord, quien se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta colocarse a mis espaldas. Sus frías manos se posaron en mis hombros, casi clavando en ellos sus uñas, además su serpiente se había colocado en frente de mi, como vigilándome.

-¿No? Que…curioso, porque noto en ti cierta debilidad, producida por …¿cómo se llamaba…? Ah sí, Scabior. –sin duda el Lord disfrutaba burlándose de mi, podía notarlo- ¿Me equivoco, Malfoy?

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en mi como clavos ardiendo, apreté el puño con fuerza, casi golpeo la mesa, pero no lo hice. Trague saliva notablemente mientras colocaba en posición recta mi espalda.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esas ratas –afirmé intentando sonar clara y concisa. La tensión en el ambiente podía casi cortarse, formaba una barrera entre el Lord y yo, una barrera que no tardó en ser rota por un grito de Voldemort.

-MIENTES –apretó con fuerza las manos sobre mis hombros y giró la silla bruscamente, de manera que ambas miradas se cruzaron – Te ordené que buscarás a Potter en el Ministerio y le dejaste escapar –parecía estar echándome en cara aquel error que no había logrado calcular- ¡Me has fallado Malfoy…! –hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita que me elevó por los aires, hasta que acabé impactando contra la dura pared de la habitación.

Apreté los labios con fuerza, no iba a permitirme a mi misma sentir ningún dolor, no por una tontería como aquella, me levanté con agilidad y me apoyé sobre la pared sin hacer un solo movimiento por defenderme, porque sabría que me sería inútil.

-Se aparecieron, señor… y perdí mi varita –intenté excusarme como mejor pude- Creo que conseguí llegar hacia donde ellos…pero no hubo rastro –mentí, lo cierto es que aquella noche no me había molestado en buscarles, porque seguramente no habría encontrado nada, la sangre sucia no es tan tonta como parece y se habría encargado de utilizar magia protectora.

El Lord se abalanzo sobre mi, cogió mi cuello con una de sus manos y comenzó a ejercer fuerza mientras me volvía a estampar contra la pared.

-Eres igual de estúpida y torpe que tu madre…Quizás ya no me seas útil y deba matarte…o mejor aún, que lo haga otro…¿Qué te parece Lucius? ¿o tal vez Andrea?

Tragué saliva, lo que me era muy difícil, ya que seguía ejerciendo presión sobre mi cuello, la respiración me faltaba, pero conseguí reunir todas las palabras en mi boca para luego escupirlas de inmediato.

-El campamento de los carroñeros…-musité clavando mis ojos en aquel rostro afilado- Potter esta en ese bosque.-Tras terminar de hablar volví a caer al suelo de golpe una vez me hubo soltado, me miraba desde arriba de forma burlona, a la vez que amenazante. Lleve una mano hasta mi cuello rozando la zona que tenía dolorida.

-Por tu bien Malfoy, espero que no me falles… -se agacho hasta mi y clavo su varita en mi yugular, perfectamente sabía lo que ocurriría si le fallaba- Porque no solo te mataré a ti, si no también me encargaré de que antes veas morir a lo que más quieras.

Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, me levanté todo lo rápido que me fue posible y salí de allí con la misma rapidez, por suerte tan solo estaba Andrea, no sabía si habría escuchado algo de la conversación, pero tampoco quería que lo supiera, por desgracia, también sabía que mi hermana no era tonta.

-¿Estas…bien? –fue lo primero que salió de su boca. La observé con una pequeña sonrisa y asentí

-Por supuesto, hace falta algo más que eso para asustarme…-nuevamente mi orgullo se había apoderado de mis palabras, como de costumbre.- Pero que esto quede entre nosotras.

* * *

_**-Scabior-**_

Habían pasado varios días desde que la había encontrado en el bosque, sola, indefensa, como si fuera un animal asustado que busca a su padre. Tras aquel encuentro, había tenido alguna que otra reprimenda por parte de Greyback, a quien no le hacía mucha gracia que supiera donde nos escondíamos, sobre todo porque no confiaba en alguien que tenía el apellido de Malfoy y como segundo nombre Bellatrix.

Habíamos recibido claras ordenes de que teníamos a dos magos y una bruja merodeando por nuestro terreno, y nuestra obligación como carroñeros era encargarnos de ellos, además eso incluía un módico precio de, por lo menos, cinco galeones, y si hay oro de por medio, sería capaz de vender a mi propia madre.

Esa mañana, todos los carroñeros estábamos alerta, cada uno peinaba una zona del bosque, no podían estar muy lejos, y tampoco aguantarían mucho tiempo, en algún momento tendrían que moverse, ya sea para retomar su camino o porque les faltaría la comida y el agua. Caminábamos en grupos de dos, como de costumbre, yo iba con Greyback, lo que me convertía en el sublíder del grupo.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿cómo se te ocurre traer a la hija de Malfoy? –volvió otra vez a farfullar Greyback mientras caminábamos por la zona. Puse lo ojos en blanco un instante y bufé mientras le miraba de reojo, aquella conversación sin sentido que teníamos todos los días comenzaba a cansarme.

-¡Merlín! ¿Quieres callarte, Greyback? ¿Te pregunto yo porque acaso por tu afición a morder a ciertas presas?..-esbocé una ladeada sonrisa- Tu tienes tus motivos y yo los míos.

Greyback gruñó y yo le imité, simplemente por burlarme un poco, pero entonces algo cambió, había algo o alguien que se movía por delante de nosotros. Me paré es seco y clavé mis ojos en el camino, y entonces lo divisé, eran ellos, quien también parecían habernos visto, ya que antes de que nos pudiéramos dar cuenta, aquellos se había convertido en una persecución. Aquello ya era incluso aburrido, los críos parecían que no sabían lo que hacían, solo lanzaba sencillos hechizos sin ningún efecto, éramos carroñeros, éramos más rápidos y ágiles que ellos, y no nos sería difícil atraparlos.

-Mira, parece que tenemos a nuestra presa….avisa a los demás –susurré a Greyback antes de aparecer delante de ellos y acorralar a la muchacha

. La chica tenía el pelo castaño y rizado, los otros dos eran menos interesantes, un pelirrojo desaliñado y un cuatro ojos feo y deformado, que me resultaba curiosamente conocido.

-Hola guapa –dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella, tenía un aroma peculiar, seguramente podría determinar cual era su sangre.

-¡EH NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! –gritó el pelirrojo, a quien uno de los carroñeros dio una patada, por otro lado, había divisado que Greyback tenía agarrado al cuatro ojos.

Reí de forma burlona y arrastré a la chica hasta ellos, una simple mirada bastaba para supieran que tenían que estarse quietecitos y portarse bien. Me sentía orgulloso, después de aquello seríamos recompensados. Miré al deformado con una mueca de asco mientras me cruzaba de brazos, realmente era asqueroso.

-¿Y a ti que te ha pasado, feo?¿cómo os llamais? –solté una pequeña risita burlona y arrogante.

-Algo me pico…-respondió no muy convencido de ello. Alcé una ceja y asentí, le daría la razón, al menos por el momento. – Dudley..Vernon Dudley –añadió como respuesta a su nombre. Medité, no conocía a ningún Dudley, pero no por ello iba a dejarle escapar. Pase mis ojos por los otros dos y me detuve en el pelirrojo, quien parecía más asustado que los demás y esperé a que se dignara a responder.

- Stan Shunpike -replicó el pelirrojo mientras vigilaba a la chica y se hacía un poco hacía atrás. Reí burlón ¿acaso creía que podía engañarme?

- ¡Y UN CUERNO! Conozco a Stan, ha hecho trabajos para nosotros –asentí una patada en su costado que le hizo retorcerse de dolor- Tu nombre…¡AHORA!

-Soy Barney, Barney Weasley.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y le examiné con curiosidad, un traidor a la sangre, esto si que era divertido. Por último, me centré en la chica.

-Y tú ¿Qué eres y quien eres? – pregunté tajante y pareció estar muy segura de su respuesta.

-Penelope Clearwater, mestiza.

Antes de poder reaccionar y comprobar si lo que decía era realmente de verdad, la voz de Greyback resonó, más bien era un gruñido. A grandes zancadas me acerqué hasta él, que tenía al supuesto Vernon agarrado del pelo, Greyback señaló su frente y divisé lo que podía ser la posible cicatriz del muchacho, de Potter, sí, sin duda era él, porque dicha marca en su frente parecía arder.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en mi rostro, casi estuve apunto de gritar por la emoción del momento, esto si que iba a ser una gran recompensa, teníamos a Harry Potter.

-Le llevaremos a la Mansión Malfoy.

**_Continuara..._**


	6. Traidora a la sangre

_** -Traidora a la Sangre -**_

_**-Scabior-**_

Habíamos llegado a los alrededores de la Mansión Malfoy, y estábamos detenido junto a puerta que intentábamos abrir, lo cual también nos resultaba imposible.

-Mierda Greyback –gruñí- No puedo –llevé mis manos hasta los mástiles de la puerta, la cual comenzó a retorcerse, sin duda no nos iba a dejar entrar así por las buenas, Malfoy era demasiado listo y solo dejaba entrar a un número de personas muy concreto. Me aparté de un salto hacía atrás y miré a los demás, que estaban controlando que los prisioneros no escaparan.

-Di a lo que venimos… -sugirió uno de ellos.

-Traemos a Harry Potter –dije con voz alta y concisa, y entonces la puerta desapareció permitiéndonos la entrada. Era de noche, y la sombra de los pavos que había por los extensos jardines parecían ser ánimas que querían atacarnos, incluso el ruido de uno de ellos, asustó a uno de los carroñeros que me acompañaba. El elfo doméstico nos abrió la puerta y la hija menor de Malfoy nos recibió. Clavé mis ojos en ella, quien no parecía muy contenta de vernos allí. Nos detuvimos frente a ella, y arrastramos a Harry hasta que quedó delante de ella.

-¿Es Potter? ¿Estáis seguros? –Andrea, se acercó y lo examinó desde arriba con una mueca despectiva, y entonces, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en su frente, cuando divisaron lo mismo que nosotros, giró sobre si misma y nos hizo una señal con la mano – Seguidme.

La oscura entrada de la Mansión Malfoy nos condujo hasta una amplia habitación de tonos morados, del techo colgaba una gran telaraña que iluminaba la estancia. Lucius Malfoy nos miró uno por uno que estaba de pie en medio de la habitación sirviéndose un vaso de whisky, a su lado Bellatrix Lestrange y más a la izquierda, cuando moví mis ojos para cambiar mi ángulo de visión esta ella…Meiga. No hice un solo movimiento, la mire fijamente y creí perderme en ella, pero tuve que despertar de esa ensoñación cuando Lucius apareció delante de mi.

* * *

-Es Harry Potter… -susurro la voz de Andrea al oído de su padre. Lucius se disponía a acercarse a él pelo Bellatrix le adelantó con una gran zancada. Esbozó una larga sonrisa maliciosa y movió su melena de pelo enredada.

-Llamad a Draco rápido –gritó la mujer a las dos hermanas que fueron en busca del mediano de los Malfoy. A regañadientes, Meiga tiraba de la muñeca de su hermano, quien a la fuerza de la mayor acabo delante del rostro un tanto deformado de Harry. Le miro fijamente y tragó saliva.

-¿Es él?.. ¿es Harry Potter? –preguntaba Lucius una y otra vez, quien estaba notablemente nervioso y daba vueltas de un lado para otro.

Draco se encogió de hombros y clavo sus ojos en Harry, quien observaba ambos rostros lánguidos tanto del padre como del hijo quienes compartían la misma mirada en aquel momento – No lo sé…puede ser.- Nuevamente Lucius volvió a rebufar y apartó el pelo de la frente de Harry y señaló su cicatriz y miró a su hijo esperando una respuesta – Puede que sí…

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en el rostro de todos ellos, Bellatrix emocionada se acercó a los muchachos y agarró a Hermione del pelo, sabía quienes eran los otros dos, y tenerlos ahora bajo su poder, era lo mejor que les podía haber ocurrido.

-Entonces…estaba debe ser la sangre sucia y Weasley ¿verdad? –Los ojos de Bellatrix se detuvieron en Meiga y Andrea, pues sabía perfectamente que sus dos sobrinas no dudarían en responder firmemente a su pregunta.

-Sí, lo son –respondió Meiga tajante- Les vi huyendo del Ministerio. – nuevamente la arrogancia y orgullo se había apoderado de sus palabras. De reojo observaba levemente a Scabior, una sensación similar a una descarga eléctrica se deslizaba por su espalda cada vez que ambas miradas grisáceas casi azules se encontraban.

-Tengo que avisar al Lord…-avisó Bellatrix mientras se disponía a poner su dedo sobre la marca de su antebrazo, pero la fría mano de Lucius la detuvo, una mirada repleta de malas intenciones la examino, negó con la cabeza y sonrió arrogante y con suficiencia.

-No, esta en mi casa, seré yo quien le llame –sujetando la mano de Bellatrix, quien forcejaba por soltarse, rasgo la manga de su túnica con la intención de llamar al Lord, ignorando las voces de los carroñeros que una y otra vez reclamaban lo que era suyo.

Bellatrix se soltó de golpe del brazo de su cuñado y miró a uno de los carroñeros que llevaba sujeta una espada en la mano derecha, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se acercó un poco hasta él, manteniendo permanentemente sus ojos en el arma.

-Que bonita… ¿Qué es? –Susurró Bellatrix con una voz fría y ronca-

-Es una espada….

-Dámela.

-No es suya, yo la encontré.

Y fue entonces cuando Lestrange entró en cólera y apuntó al carroñero. Un rayo de luz rojo salió de la punta de su varita y todos sabían que le habían aturdido. Nadie hizo un solo movimiento, salvo Scabior quien también saco su varita e intentó plantar cara a la mujer.

-¿A que crees que juegas, mujer? –musitó burlón, pero apenas le había dado tiempo a atacar, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba volando por los aires e impactando a gran velocidad y fuerza con el suelo.

-¿De donde la sacasteis bestia?! –volvió a gritar Bellatrix, esta vez mirando a Greyback- Snape la hizo guardar en una cámara de Gringotts.

-¡Estaba en su tienda! –gritó Greyback mientras Bellatrix hacía una floritura con su varita, provocando que el hombre lobo saltara sobre sus pies y rodara por el suelo.

Meiga ahogó un grito mientras miraba a Scabior, se sentía impotente ante no poder hacer nada, porque no quería causar más problemas ni volver a meter la pata hasta el fondo, el Lord la tenía en el punto de mira.

Bellatrix miró la empuñadura de la espada y soltó un gruñido para si misma. Hizo un gesto con la mano y señaló a los carroñeros, que hacían intentos por levantarse del suelo. Parecía asustada, completamente loca, intranquila, no sabía que hacer.

-Saca esta basura de aquí Draco, llévalos fuera de la Mansión

La fría y delgada mano de Meiga se detuvo sobre el hombro de su hermano y negó con la cabeza –Yo lo haré…déjamelo a mi.

* * *

**_-Meiga-_**

Les había sacado de allí todo lo rápido que me había sido posible, sentía como las rodillas me fallaban ante la escena que acababa de observar, y un nudo hacía presión en mi garganta. Un impulso, casi una necesidad se había apoderado de mi cuando Scabior, una vez fuera, había conseguido mantenerse solo en pie. No le di tiempo a hablar, ni me di tiempo a mi misma para pensar, simplemente de un salto, rodeé su cuello con mis manos y le besé. Fue un acto impulso que me había llevado a cometer una barbaridad, pero no me separé de sus labios. Le besé profundamente, casi bebiendo de él, con necesidad, ahogando un sollozo de dolor.

-¿Estas loco? –le acusé con un dedo mientras jadeaba y recuperaba el aliento- ¿Cómo se te ocurre plantar cara a mi tia? Esta loca –confesé notablemente enfadada mientras le daba la espalda. No comprendía porque me sentía así, porque me preocupaba alguien como él.

Un cosquilleo recorrió toda mi columna vertebral cuando me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me pegó contra su cuerpo, negué con la cabeza y forceje por escapar.

-Podría acostumbrarme a tus besos…-susurro su voz muy cerca de mi mientras me olisqueaba, de reojo había podido observar su lasciva mirada.

Le aparté de un empujón, mis ojos estaban encendidos por un enfado sin sentido, casi vidriosos. Daba grandes zancadas intentando alejarme de él. Le quería lejos de mi, pero muy cerca a la vez.

-Cualquier día te mataran…

-Soy Scabior…nadie puede matarme –fanfarroneo como solía hacer de costumbre y yo bufé. No quise darle importancia, estaba demasiado ocupada en mi misma, en porque había tenido aquella reacción.

- Algún día lo harán, y entonces te acordarás de mis palabras.-Me observó durante unos segundos y diferencié una sonrisa en su rostro, casi parecía que se estaba riendo.-¿Que te hace tanta gracia?

-Te estas enamorando -susurro mientras observaba su anillo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- Me deseas porque sabes que no es correcto.. y algún día tendrás que admitirlo.

Sonreí triunfante y con suficiencia. Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia la Mansión sin decir nada al respecto. En ese momento sentía una acumulación de sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido. Le odiaba, pero también deseaba sentir el roce de su piel. Le quería tremendamente lejos de mi, pero también tan cerca que nos faltara el aire. Caminaba distraída por la entrada y una muy fina mano me agarró del brazo tirando de él hacia el interior de una habitación.

-¡TÚ! –gritó Bellatrix -¿¡cómo se te ocurre traicionarnos de esa manera?! – no pude evitar alza una ceja ante sus palabras y mostrarme completamente sorprendida. Sus ojos me miraban amenazante, y sujetaba su varita con fuerza.

-¿De que hablas, tía Bella? ¿Traicionaros? ¿yo? –en esos momentos era cuando recordaba todas las veces que padre me había dicho que mi tía hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido por completo la cabeza.

Su mano cruzó mi cara con un fuerte bofetada que casi me hizo temblar ¿realmente me había golpeado? Rocé la zona roja y dolorida y solté un gruñido casi de ira para mis adentros.

-¿te crees que soy idiota? – una risa de lunática escapo de su boca mientras parecía que sus ojos salían de sus órbitas- ¡Te he visto con ese carroñero! ¡Es mestizo! `¡Nos has traicionado!

Negué con la cabeza, no quería escuchar esas palabras, seguramente todo estaba siendo un maldito sueño y en cuestión de segundos despertaría, pero no era así. Sentí un dolor punzante clavarse en mi espalda, y el dolor iba en aumento… sí, me acaba de lanzar un Cruccio. Clavé las uñas en la alfombra del suelo mientras me mordía el labio inferior casi haciéndome sangre.

-Estúpida…-conseguí pronunciar aquellas palabras con total claridad- ¿crees que así conseguirás que deje de sentir algo? –el impulso de escupirle en la cara fue inmenso, pero no lo hice, simplemente me moví de la manera que pude para pisar uno de sus pies.

Dejo escapar un chillido, entre furia y dolor, pero no había quedado allí. Nuevamente volví a notar como me abofeteaba la cara, y esta vez, y esto me pasa por pensar cosas que no debo, había sido ella quien me había escupido. Me retorcí de asco, y me limpié con la manga de la túnica, aquello no podía estar pasando. Agarró mi brazo con fuerza y comenzó a reír maliciosamente. Y entonces volví a sentir un dolor estrepitoso, como si me estuvieran marcando la piel a fuego vivo. Grité y pataleé con fuerza mientras me retorcía de lado a lado, parecía de goma con todos aquellos movimientos que estaba haciendo, y rezaba en silencio porque Lucius entrara por la puerta, pero parecía que nadie nos podía escuchar.

-¡Así ni tu ni la sangre sucia de Granger olvidareis lo que sois! Y ten suerte de que no le diga nada a tu padre o al Lord…porque por desgracia te queremos viva para que luches –volvió a reírse de aquella manera que tanto la caracterizaba y salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo. Una lágrima de dolor recorría mi mejilla, levanté mi dolorido brazo y lo observé. Seguramente mi rostro estaba demacrado por el dolor, asco y terror que me producía leer aquellas palabras **_Traidora_**

**_Continuará_**


	7. El comienzo de la guerra

**_~El comienzo de la Guerra~ _**

**_"Firmes soldados, todo ha formar. Aquí no quiero mediocridad._**

**_Soldados de verdad, capaces de dejar su hogar , de abandonar_**

**_su corazón, para salvar a esta nación"_**

* * *

Llevaba seguramente desde el día anterior durmiendo. La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando intento rodar por la cama e incorporarse. Un pinchazo de dolor le recorrió todo su antebrazo derecho, y entonces lo recordó. Apretó los labios con fuerza y tuvo el valor suficiente para observar aquellas palabras grabadas, todo le parecía tan irreal.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba sola, pero no sabía como había logrado llegar hasta allí, después de aquel enfrentamiento con su tía, apenas recordaba algo de lo que había llegado a suceder.

-Traidora yo... -susurro frustrada consigo misma a la vez que daba un manotazo y tiraba de su mesita una bandeja con una jarra de agua y un vaso. Se levanto de la cama sin importarle lo que acababa de hacer, piso cada pequeño cristal roto, y noto como causaban heridas en sus pies, pero no le importó lo más mínimo.

Estaba amaneciendo, lo podía ver por el ventanal de su habitación. Se sentó en un rincón, con ambas manos apoyadas en su nuca. En cualquier momento se iba a volver loca.

Alguien toco a la puerta, no le importó - Largo, fuera...seas quien seas - Habría sido muy gracioso ver a Lucius entrar por esa puerta, pero no era su padre. Una cabellera pelirroja cual fuego y sangre deslumbró sus ojos grises. Era Liliana, quien la observaba entre sorprendida y algo horrorizada por lo que acababa de ocurrir en la habitación. Un rápido vistazo a los cristales y a la sangre de sus pies fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. - Ah... hola, eres tú... -fueron las únicas palabras capaz de articular.

La pelirroja se acerco en silencio, se colocó a su altura y con un movimiento de varita, la jarra volvió a su forma original, los cristales habían desaparecido. Con cuidado, parecía incluso que con miedo, tomo el brazo marcado de la rubia y lo examino.

No le hacía falta preguntar que había ocurrido, lo sabía. De echo ella había sido quien la había encontrado desmayada en la habitación. Pero quería escucharlo por si misma, quería escuchar aquello que atormentaba a Meiga, pero seguramente su orgullo heredado de Lucius se lo impediría.

-¿Que te ha ocurrido...? ¿Tú una traidora? Déjame discrepar ante eso, querida.

Meiga apartó el brazo con rapidez, fue un acto impulso. Que la tocaran para ella ahora solamente significaba dolor. Su gesto, que siempre había sido inexpresivo, ahora lo decía todo. Trago saliva notablemente, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía casi hablar. Miro nuevamente su herida y bajo la manga de su jersey.

-Nada... no ha ocurrido nada. -respondió ella intentando sonar todo lo natural posible. ¿Desde cuando se creía que Liliana era tonta...?. La pelirroja ladeo la cabeza y se levantó, al tiempo que le ofrecía una de sus manos para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

En silencio, sin decir una sola palabra -pues no la iba a obligar por el momento-, la condujo hasta su propio baño y la ayudo a llenar la fría bañera de agua caliente, casi hirviendo, el dolor comenzaba a ser dulce y adictivo. Y aquello importó bien poco a Meiga, se sumergió en ella, notando como el agua le quemaba la piel, casi desagarrando su cuerpo poco a poco, noto la sangre salir de sus pies y mezclarse con el agua. Se sumergió por completo y minutos después, cuando comenzaba a faltar el oxígeno salió.

Ella seguía allí, observando a la hija de Lucius en silencio, esperando una respuesta. Cruzada de brazos, examinando cada movimiento que hacía

-Si no me lo dices, no podré ayudarte, y tu padre lo verá... -hizo una pausa y se acerco a ella hasta sentir el vapor del agua en su rostro- Y sinceramente, no sé que es peor. - se tomó la libertad de apartarle un mecho rubio casi blanco del rostro- No quiero el porque, quiero saber que paso, solamente.

Meiga volvió a suspirar, armándose del valor que nunca antes había tenido - Mi tía Bellatrix me lo hizo con su varita - explicó finalmente con un hilo de voz. Volvió a haber un cruce de miradas que contrastaron, la rubia sintió confianza, por el contrario Lily sintió el miedo que cubrían los ojos de Meiga, un miedo que nadie más entendía, un miedo a lo que podría ocurrir después de aquello.

-Puedo intentar curarte...-sugirió ella- Solo si tú me dejas.

¿Ayudarla? No, aquello sería demasiado difícil. Los tiempos eran difíciles. Volvió a sumergir el brazo entre el agua y la infinita cantidad de jabón. Lo último necesario era ponerla en peligro, bastante había con la guerra que se acercaba. - No... soy inteligente, me ocuparé de esto sola- volvió a mojar su pelo y lo desenredó con los dedos en un suave movimiento - Pero..gracias -hizo un intento de sonreír y aquello fue suficiente para la mujer.

* * *

_**~Scabior~**_

El campamento esta todo revolucionado. Tanto los chicos como yo nos preparábamos para lo que se acercaba próximamente. Íbamos a participar en la guerra, aquello era un logro para nosotros, y no solo confiábamos en una victoria asegurada, si no también en una perfecta y gran recompensa. Cuando el Lord tuviera el control, nosotros recibiríamos nuestro oro.

Recogía mis cosas, eran pocas, lo admito, y además solo me quedaría con las necesarias : el whisky, mi tienda de campaña, mi varita y mi bufanda. Para una guerra apenas necesitas objetos, solo un gran cerebro y potencial en el campo de batalla.

- ¿Como vas a hacerlo? Tú plan es una basura -argumento mi buen "amigo" Greyback mientras observaba desde un rincón como llenaba dos vasos de whisky -de mala calidad- uno para cada uno. La noche anterior la habíamos pasado fantaseando a cerca de nuestro futuro, tan negro como mi pelo.

- Ganaremos esta guerra, y tendré tanto oro que podré casarme con ella. Ya verás Greyback cuantos retoños -no pude evitar soltar una carcajada de arrogancia y burlona al escuchar mis propias palabras, casi provoco que el hombro lobo se ahogara con su propia saliva.

-Sé sincero, lo único que te interesa es foll... -un golpe seco interrumpió nuestra conversación. El alboroto de afuera era casi insoportable. Por un momento sentí que debería poner orden en los chicos, seguramente estarían haciendo cualquier gilipollez de las suyas.

Por el contrario, lo único que encontré al salir fue a todos mis hombres situados en una esquina, con un rostro bastante furioso y congestionado, parecían incluso asustados en su interior. Tres hombres con unas máscaras plateadas estaban allí, varita en mano, examinando todo con seguramente, ojos lascivos.

-Mortifagos...-susurré a Greyback mientras con unas elegantes y burlonas zancadas me acercaba hasta ellos. Miraba mi anillo, como si no me importara en absoluto su presencia - ¿Que os trae por aquí? No oro, no trabajo, esas son las reglas.

Uno de ellos tuvo que sujetar con fuerza el brazo del otro para que no se abalanzara sobre mi. Me encanta sulfurar a este tipo de personas - Traemos órdenes directas del señor... -miraron alrededor y después volvieron a centrarse en mi. La tensión podía cortarse, todos estábamos demasiado tensos, en especial yo - Prepara a tus hombres, rata carroñera, ha comenzado - y con el mismo golpe sordo y seco que habían venido, habían desaparecido en una nube negra.

Los miré uno por uno, exclusive Greyback quien les buscaba con la mirada mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido de furia. Hice un gesto con las manos restando importancia, pero que también hacía un llamamiento a todos mis chicos. Nos reunimos en un círculo, eramos muchos.

- Ya habéis oído -saqué mi varita, la alce y sonreí con orgullo- La guerra ha comenzado.

* * *

_**~Meiga~**_

Me había arreglado por completo, necesita verme bien. Aunque seguía teniendo algunas débiles ojeras me sentía bastante mejor, al menos con mi aspecto exterior.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras, necesitaba despejarme, no me vendría mal una taza de café o algo que me despertara por completo y me aclarara las ideas. Apenas había un solo ruido en la mansión que no fuera el del tacón de mi botas. Caminaba por el corredor hasta el gran salón cuando la presencia de alguien me hizo darme la espalda. Era Andrea. Su rostro pálido me asusto. Alcé una ceja y giré levemente la cabeza a forma de duda.

-¿Ocurre algo, Andrea?

Asintió con la cabeza y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara. Señaló hacia dentro, donde divisaba el pelo rubio de mi padre, algún que otro mortífago y como no a Voldemort. -Reunión importante, querida...vamos, te estamos esperando.

Entre erguida, sin mostrar nada en mi rostro, salvo por el echo de que sentí de inmediato a padre agarrándome del brazo mientras casi me fulminaba con la mirada. - ¿Dónde estabas? Llevamos esperando casi una hora..

-¡SILENCIO, MALFOY! -ordenó tajante la voz del Lord, sus ojos rojizos nos miraron a todos, uno por uno. Rodeo la habitación mientras cada uno ocupaba su respectivo asiento. Coloqué ambas manos sobre mis rodillas, procurando mantener la manga del jersey todo lo estirada que me era posible. - Os he reunido aquí por un motivo, vamos a atacar Hogwarts, no nos queda mucho tiempo. Tenemos que matar al chico antes de que lo haga él.

-Mi señor, todo Hogwarts estará protegido..no sería más fácil - Las palabras de Lucius fueron interrumpidas por un rápido golpe en la mesa que hizo resonar toda la habitación, en especial resonó dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿Me estas llevando la contraria, Lucius?

-¡NO MI SEÑOR! -respondió rápidamente sin dudarlo un solo momento- Solo digo...

-Cállate, Lucius.

Observé como mi padre tragaba saliva y se acomodaba tenso en la silla- Si mi señor.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio, algunos apoyaron la idea de tomar Hogwarts cuanto antes. Otros rieron, otros aplaudieron y llenaros de elogios al Lord. Yo guardé silencio, notando como mis músculos y mi cuerpo se tensaban para lo que pronto estaba por llegar. Nadie esta preparado nunca para la guerra, ni siquiera yo misma.

- Espero poder contar con cada uno de vosotros, mis files amigos -susurro Voldemort, aquellas últimas palabras se centraron en mi, en la traidora, en la oveja negra. - Estar listos, vamos a hacernos con el mundo mágico y seréis recompensados.

¿Recompensados? Si mi recompensa iba a ser ese sufrimiento interior que sentía en esos momentos, prefería estar muera.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Gracias por leerme a todos. En especial a ti Lily_**


	8. Traidora a la sangre Parte II

**_~Traidora a la Sangre~ _**

**_(parte II) _**

**_"Busco en el espejo de mi alma, _****_la verdad camuflada, si no encuentro en ella_**

**_tu reflejo, mi vida se desparrame, sin ti no es nada."_**

**_~Meiga~_**

Podía sentir en mi cuerpo la presión. Estaba nerviosa, más que de costumbre, pues esa serpiente siempre ha sacado lo peor de mí. Mis músculos estaban tensos, apenas podía moverme, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba antes las órdenes de movimiento que intentaba darle.

Estaba sentada en uno de las enormes butacas de cuerpo, tenía las piernas cruzadas en una elegante postura mientras leía todos los artículos más importantes del "Profeta".

En el mundo mágico no se hablaba de otra cosa. Todos estaban asustados. Entonces pensé en ella, en la única persona que había considerado mi amiga, en Isabelle. La visualicé en su casa, junto a la chimenea, tomando grandes cantidades de té, "ignorante" a lo que ocurría fuera de los muros de la mansión Devereaux. Durante unos instantes la envidie como nunca antes lo había hecho, envidié su facilidad para cambiar su aspecto, y sobre todo, envidié su posición en un momento como este.

Ella no tendría que arriesgarse, en cambio yo debería, estaba obligada a ello. Mi posición como mortífaga me obligaba a posicionarme del lado de Voldemort, y por primera vez en mi vida sentí un miedo irracional recorrer toda mi espina dorsal, un miedo que me provocó incluso un escalofrío.

Tiré el periódico con furia sobre la mesa mientras gruñía. Me hice hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, todo aquello era notablemente superior a mí. Suspiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de aire, un aire cargado y abrí un ojo. Miré hacia la mesa, había una bandeja con una botella y varios vasos de cristal. Me acerqué hasta allí, y sin dudarlo más de un segundo me serví una copa al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría y se volvía a cerrar. No me fijé en quien era, no me interesaba lo más mínimo.

-Ama Meiga –reconocí esa voz, era uno de esos elfos- Tiene visita, esta en la puerta.

Alcé una ceja, miré al elfo y me asomé por el umbral de la puerta, pero no vi a nadie. Volví a mirar al asqueroso elfo domestico que no paraba de mirarme mientras frotaba sus manitas -¿Y de quien se trata? Hoy no voy a recibir a nadie, dile que se marche, sea quien sea.

-Pero ama Meiga… es el señor Yaxley – y entonces aquello no sé si me desconcertó más o simplemente me causo un enfado inmediato. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se fuera, no pensaba discutir, y menos con un elfo. Terminé de servirme la copa y volví a mi asiento, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Yaxley, quisiera yo o no, había entrado. Me senté, provocando un ruido sordo y le miré mientras contorneaba el filo del vaso con mi dedo índice.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté directamente con un tono de voz que mostraba de todo, menos calidez, de eso escaseaba- Creo recordar que no es tu sitio preferido para visitar, ¿me equivoco?

Yaxley rio, arrogante y se sentó en el sillón que quedaba en frente de mi. Alisó sus pantalones y entrelazó ambas manos mientras me miraba directamente, quizás esperaba otra reacción, otro recibimiento, pero de mi, poco más se podía esperar. Di un suave trago a la bebida, notando como el líquido recorría y quemaba mi garganta, una sensación casi placentera.

-Cierto, cierto, no es mi lugar preferido en tiempos como este…-hizo una pausa, pude notar como vacilaba unos segundos- Pero realmente vengo a ver a tu padre, tengo asuntos que tratar con él, y eso tampoco me complace del todo, querida.

Hice sonar los hielos, los cuales impactaron contra el cristal del vaso y crujieron debido al whisky. Cambié la posición de mis piernas y le miré sin mucho interés, pero manteniendo la mirada entre ambos.

-Deja que adivine… ¿asuntos del Lord tal vez? –esbocé una sonrisa triunfante ante su asentimiento con la cabeza. No me importaba lo más mínimo, pero me habían educado con toda la perfección y aquello decía tener que soportar hacerle compañía mientras padre volvía de sus asuntos personales, ¿por qué no podía ocuparse Andrea de este tipo de cosas? No había cosa que más odiara en el mundo que hacer compañía a las personas. - ¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo? Si quieres ver a mi padre haberlo dicho directamente. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí en tu compañía.

-¿Cómo cuales? ¿Beber sin compañía alguna el whisky de Lucius? O no, deja que lo adivine… Prefieres perder la varita por el Ministerio mientras persigues al crio, el traidor y la sangre sucia. –su voz sonaba arrogante, su sonrisa era ladeada y llena de triunfo. Yo por mi parte simplemente me dediqué a ejercer presión en el vaso, tanta que cuando quise darme cuenta el cristal de había hecho trozos en mi propia mano.

Me levanté al instante, deje que los cristales rotos cayeran al suelo y di un grito al elfo doméstico que no tardo en volver a la habitación. Señalé el desperdicio y le di una pequeña patada para que se encaminara – Encárgate de limpiar eso, ahora. – sin decir mucho más, sin ni siquiera despedirme salí de la habitación dando un portazo. Me encontré de frente tanto con Lucius como con Andrea, ambos recién llegados, quienes se deshacían de sus máscaras de mortífagos. Padre elevó una ceja y me miró

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tienes visita, padre. Yaxley aguarda – respondí intentando sonar todo lo normal que me era posible. Abrí ambas puertas de la entrada, miré los oscuros paisajes y salí de allí sin decir nada a nadie, ¿A dónde iba? No tenía ni la menor idea.

* * *

_**~Yaxley~**_

Tras el pequeño incidente con Meiga, por fin había podido reunirme con Lucius y Bellatrix. El despacho de Malfoy era bastante amplio. Se sentó en un elegante sillón de cuero, entrelazó ambas manos y nos miró alternadamente.

-¿Esta todo listo? El Lord no querrá esperar mucho más tiempo… -comenzó a decir Lucius, y tenía razón, tiempo precisamente era lo que nos faltaba a todos. Me senté en una silla en frente de Lucius, tomé con gusto la copa que me había sido servida y me encogí de hombros, aun así, asentí varias veces con la cabeza.

- Nadie en el Ministerio sospecha los más mínimo, y aquellos que lo han hecho han recibido lo que merecían – miré a Bellatrix que caminaba nerviosa por la habitación toqueteando cada cosa que encontraba – El chico no atacará solo, necesitamos que alguien entre dentro del castillo.

- Que lo hagan tus hijos Lucius –ordeno Bellatrix tajante- Que se encarguen de traer al chico ante el Lord. – los ojos parecían que se iban a salir de sus órbitas, aquella mujer derrochaba fuerza por sus poros.

Aquellas palabras no me provocaron otra reacción que no fuera una pequeña risa mientras daba un pequeño trago a mi copa - ¿Crees que tu hija la mayor esta lista? No termino de confiar mucho en ella.

Note como Lucius se ponía tenso, como la mandíbula de Bellatrix se desencajaba por completo y apretaba con fuerza el puño. Bellatrix bufó, algo histérica, más que de costumbre.

-Yaxley tiene razón, yo tampoco lo hago Lucius. -fueron las únicas palabras que la boca de Bellatrix articularon casi con un grito muy agudo.

Lucius clavó sus ojos en nosotros, ladeo la cabeza y paso ambas manos por su nuca. Un golpe metálico, producido por su bastón resonó en el suelo. - Me da igual, yo lo hago. Esta perfectamente capacitada, nunca ha fallado una misión del Lord.

Bellatrix soltó una risa enfermiza que me descolocó por unos instantes. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la fría mesa, y clavó aquella mirada llena de locura en los ojos del hombre que había sido su cuñado.

-¡Tu hija es una traidora Lucius!, la vi con ese carroñero ¡Con un carroñero! -dio un golpe en la mesa- ¿Cómo puedes permitir eso?

Lucius parecía sorprendido, pero no dio muestra de ello. Su gesto se volvió en una mueca de asco, dio un largo trago a su copa y se giró sobre si mismo para mirar a través del ventanal. Algo me decía que aquello no le había gustado nada, y yo, como era propio de mi, hundiría el dedo en la herida.

-¿Que pensaría tu padre de esto, Malfoy? -ladeé varias veces la cabeza- Se estará revolviendo en su tumba ¿no crees?

Malfoy se giró de inmediato. Sonreí satisfecho por mis palabras, satisfecho por su enfado, adoraba esos momentos.

-Matarlo -dijo firmemente mientras nos miraba alternadamente- Matar a esa rata carroñera.

Esbocé una sonrisa, acompañada de la risa enfermiza de Lestrange, quien me miró satisfecha, de la misma manera que yo lo estaba.

- Mejor aún, que lo mate ella -susurro Lestrange.

Volví a dar un trago a mi copa.

* * *

Volvió a tener ese sueño en el que corría sin rumbo alguno, por un camino oscuro e interminable. Esta agobiada, su ansiedad se apoderaba de ella, seguía huyendo de alguien a quien no conocía, y sus únicos movimientos eran los de su varita, lanzado hechizos sin sentido. Y nuevamente, cuando su cuerpo se disponía a caer al vacío, a un vacío oscuro que seguramente era su soledad, volvió a despertar bañada en lágrimas y en un sudor frío.

Aquella noche había gritado más de lo normal, sentía su voz tocada casi afónica a causa de ellos. Se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a beber un poco de agua, necesitaba sentir algo frío en su cuerpo. La puerta de la habitación de Meiga se abrió, su hermana, Andrea, se asomó por el umbral y la observó detenidamente.

-¿Estas bien?...estabas gritando.. -La rubia entro en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama con ella, la observó y le apartó el pelo- ¿Otra vez ese sueño?

Meiga asintió con la cabeza, recogió su larga melena rubia, provocando así que la sensación de corriente fresca que entraba por la puerta hiciera contraste con su sudor. No dijo nada, como solía hacer muchas noches cuando eran pequeñas, apoyó en ella la cabeza hasta que consiguió quedarse dormida, o al menos fingir que dormía.

Por la mañana, al despertarse, volvía a estar sola, seguramente como se quedo dormida su hermana volvería a su dormitorio. Le costó abrir los ojos, los tenía hinchados y muy rojos, además le dolían y las ojeras volvían a destacar en su rostro pálido.

Se miró al espejo de su cómoda, realmente tenía un aspecto horrible. Suspiró y comenzó a cepillar su pelo, hasta que sus finas hebras brillaban como la plata. Aunque aquello no le importaba mucho tenía que mostrar el aspecto digno de una Malfoy, la elegancia no podía faltar en ella.

Tras arreglarse y varios minutos mirando como amanecía por la ventana de su habitación, tuvo el suficiente valor de bajar. Comprobó que su brazo estaba perfectamente cubierto. Alzó la cabeza con arrogancia y bajo lentamente cada escalón de la gran escalera.

Tuvo el impulso de agarrarse con fuerza a estas, su antebrazo ardía como nunca antes lo había hecho. La estaban llamando, pero quería ignorar la llamada. El dolor le recorría el cuerpo como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su cabeza. Como si se estuviera calcinando poco a poco en una hoguera. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y acabó por desaparecer de la estancia, debía de acudir a la llamada, o el dolor acabaría por destrozarla.

Apareció en algún lugar de un bosque, no sabía donde estaba, pero no le gustaba la sensación que le trasmitía, sobre todo por aquella sensación. De entre las sombras no salió otra persona que su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucia una negra y desordenada sonrisa, movía y jugueteaba con su varita. - Vaya, vaya, por fin vienes. - Bella se acercó hasta su sobrina y la agarró con fuerza del brazo, remango su jersey y observó son orgullo marca de la cual ella era responsable - Te ha quedado bonita ¿verdad? - soltó su brazo con fuerza y la rodeo en círculos mientras la examinaba.

Meiga no hizo un solo movimiento, no se mostró nerviosa ni enfadada en ningún momento. Simplemente se dedicó a mantener la misma mirada de odio que la mujer tenía en aquellos ojos negros y profundos.

-¿Que hago aquí?... ¿Qué quieres? -se aseguró de que su varita estaba en el sitio que correspondía, solo por si acaso.

- Tengo una pequeña oferta... o matas a Scabior... o lo mato yo

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Matar a Scabior? ... Por encima de su cadáver.


	9. El principio del fin

**_~El principio del fin~ _**

**_"¿Sabes lo que puede ocurrir cuando se acaba la paciencia?_****_"_**

* * *

Habían pasado varios días y esa noche era el comienzo de todo lo que estaba por venir. Sin duda muchos lo consideraban el principio del fin.

Desde aquel encuentro en el bosque con Bellatrix, Meiga no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, había intentado salir de la Mansión bajo cualquier concepto pero le había sido imposible, además las maldiciones de su tía contra ella nunca terminaban.

Pero aquella noche era todo distinto. Todos los mortífagos estaban reunidos, al comienzo y mando de las filas Lord Voldemort. Le seguían Lucius, Meiga, Andrea y Draco. Un poco más atrás Yaxley y Dolohov con Lestrange ; el Lord había colocado encabezando la batalla a aquellas personas en las que más confiaba, después le seguían todos los restantes.

Habían sido días duros en la mansión Malfoy, pero aquello no quitaba lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

En Hogwarts, alumnos, profesores, aurores y demás personas en contra de los principios de Voldemort intentaban proteger la escuela bajo cualquier concepto. Podía verse a la perfección como se formaba un escudo protector alrededor de ellos.

Meiga miró en todas direcciones, pero no observó nada. Era una noche fría, y aquello le recordaba mucho a su sueño. Intentó moverse pero una mano la cogió de la muñeca y tiro de ella con un movimiento entre suave y brusco -Ni se te ocurra moverte hasta que el Lord lo ordene.- la voz de Lucius resonó muy cerca de ella casi en un susurro, una orden.

Por otro lado, más alejados a ellos se encontraban Scabior y sus carroñeros. Había encabezado a su "ejercito" pero como les había ocurrido a los mortifagos, no habían podido cruzar. Miró en otra dirección y automáticamente había localizado esa cabellera rubia y enredada. Suspiró, lleno sus pulmones de aire intentado prepararse para lo que estaba por llegar.

En un instante, todas las varitas de mortifagos y carroñeros se alzaron y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos contra el escudo que protegía Hogwarts, entre tanto un silencio abrumador y un fuerte rayo de luz salió de la varita de Voldemort, podía sentirse como la magia brotaba con ira desde la varita y golpeaba dicha barrera de protección, nadie dijo nada, tan solo observaron como se destruía lentamente.

* * *

**_Scabior_**

Tras aquel momento, algo ocurrió, una pequeña ubre, algo muy parecido a una llama cayó cerca de mi. La recogí con mi varita y al instante desapareció. Notablemente tragué saliva, sin soltar en ningún momento mi varita, la cual sujetaba con fuerza en mi mano izquierda, di un paso, dos.. tres... nada me impedía continuar y entonces una especie de gruñido fue suficiente para empezar a correr dirección al castillo, para ver correr asustado a aquel mocoso que parecía que había cantado victoria demasiado rápido.

Casi una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en mi rostro mientras corría, pero había algo que me preocupaba más todavía. Miraba en todas direcciones, buscaba alguna señal de Meiga, pero no había ninguna, tan solo un estrepitoso sonido de alguien muy torpe que tropezaba y caía, pero no le di importancia suficiente.

Tanto yo, como mis chicos observábamos como también los mortífagos tomaban su camino, algunos se deslizaban en una fina nube de humo negro, otros corrían y lanzaban hechizos contra aquellas estatuas de piedra que impedían el paso. Y yo, imbécil de mi, seguía preocupado por aquella muchacha.

Un grito se clavo en mi cabeza, una voz demasiado familiar... miré hacia atrás, era ella. La oscuridad me impidió ver que ocurría realmente, pero seguramente nada bueno. Apreté el puño con fuerza y me resigne a dejar atrás esta oportunidad de conseguir mi poder. Meiga podría sobrevivir sin mi, estaba seguro de ello.

Mi orgullo me impidió girar y responder a aquella llamada, mi nombre resonaba una y otra vez en su boca. Ladeé la cabeza y seguí hacia delante, estaba apunto de cruzar el puente colgante y de alcanzar al mocoso.

* * *

_**Meiga**_

Todo había comenzado, era el principio del fin, podía sentirlo.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó al ver aquel fuerte rayo de luz impactar contra el escudo que protegía Hogwarts. Mi cerebro parecía totalmente congelado. Tragué saliva y suspiré, era ahora o nunca.

Comencé a correr, sin mirar en ningún momento atrás, pues seguramente sería peor y me acabaría arrepintiendo de aquello, estaba segura, y ahora no podía fallar.

Agitaba la varita en todas direcciones, hechizos sin importancia que solamente hacían explotar lo que había a mi alrededor. Miré al frente, reconocí de inmediato a Yaxley y Dolohov desaparecer hacia otro lado del castillo, e indudablemente en todo momento había estado controlando a Andrea, no le había quitado el ojo de encima.

Pero entonces sentí un pinchazo azotar mi cabeza, aquello fue como una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Mis ojos estaban clavados en aquel puente apunto de descolgarse, en Scabior ignorando mis ahogados gritos que le llamaban desesperadamente, en el estúpido de Longbottom que corría delante de ellos.

Me mordí el labio en un impulso y comencé a correr otra vez, sentí una mano y una risa enfermiza cerca de mi, no me importo, tenía que alcanzarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aparté a la gente a golpes, lancé cuantos hechizos e incontrolables Avadas fueron necesarios… pero me derrumbé. Un fuerte grito, unas primeras lágrimas desde hacía mucho tiempo brotaban de mis ojos, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo de verdad. No solo el principio del puente se derrumbaba y caía al vacío, si no que aquel ejercito de carroñeros, incluido Scabior también lo hacían.

Sentí el mundo desplomarse encima de mi, como poco a poco me hacía más y más pequeña. Apoyé ambas manos en el suelo y clavé mis uñas en la húmeda tierra. Me estaba volviendo loca, podía sentirlo…aquella voz, aquella voz que me hablaba.

"Hazlo…Vamos Meiga, hazlo…acabarás con todos si me dejas ayudarte…Ellos no saben lo que ocurre cuando se agota la paciencia..Ellos no te van a ayudar…ellos no aguantar ni de broma lo que tu vas a soportar"

No sé como lo hice, pero me levanté. Un gesto serio, deformado por el dolor y la locura se había dibujado en mi rostro. Apretaba con fuerza la varita y caminaba a grandes zancadas hasta que desaparecí en un fino humo negro, ¿la única palabra que conocía en aquel momento? Venganza.

* * *

La habían empujado al abismo, había perdido la cabeza. Mientras todo Hogwarts estaba en una crítica batalla, Meiga simplemente recorría cada rincón del colegio, le buscaba a él, al culpable de todo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos objetos a su paso habían sido destrozados, no era consciente de sus actos, al menos no de todos ellos.

No le importaba nada en absoluto, y la idea de acabar en Azkaban le resultaba incluso placentera y excitante en toda su totalidad. En su cabeza una y otra vez estaba aquella escena desgarradora, no podía borrarla y sabía que la atormentaría durante siglos. Uso las últimas fuerzas que tenía en salir, en observar una curiosa reunión a ambos bandos enfrentados. Se colocó al lado de su hermano y le cogió la mano a la vez que clavaba en su padre una fría mirada al igual que en el resto de mortífagos.

Y como era de esperar aquello no duro mucho, aquella voz volvió a hablarle cuando Longbottom hizo acto de presencia, daba un emocionante discurso pero eso a ella no le importaba. Sujeto con fuerza la varita, de golpe se soltó de la mano de Draco y dio un par de pasos rápidos mientras alzaba su mano.

-Tu…Tú…¡ASESINO! -comenzó a gritar mientras corría y se lanzaba a las espaldas de Neville para golpearle - ¡Tú le has matado…!

Las risas de los mortífagos comenzaron a sonar con fuerza al observar aquella escena, y fue Andrea y Liliana quienes tuvieron que soltar a Meiga del cuello del chico. La rubia se retorcía intentando escapar de las cuatro manos que le impedían moverse, pero no le impedían que pudiera mover la varita

De improvisto un rayo verde salió de su varita, un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver como aquella maldición mortal golpeaba la espalda de Longbottom y caía al suelo, completamente muerto….

**_CONTINUARÁ_**


	10. La locura y la razón

**_~La Locura~ _**

**_"Quiero correr encima de un cristal, cortándome los pies, tratando de buscarte_**

**_quiero sangrar, dejándome la piel y luego echarme sal, y no tendré bastante"_**

* * *

**_En capítulos anteriores..._**

**_"De improvisto un rayo verde salió de su varita, un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver como aquella maldición mortal golpeaba la espalda de Longbottom y caía al suelo, completamente muerto…."_**

Los ojos de todo el mundo fueron a parar a Meiga. Pataleaba por escapar de las manos de su hermana y de Liliana, no obstante, una sonrisa sádica, alimentada por la impotencia y por la locura que comenzaba a brotar en su interior fue dibujada en su rostro.

Un gesto de Voldemort fue suficiente para que ambas mujeres soltaran a la rubia. La tensión podía sentirte, incluso podría haber sido cortada en cualquier instante. El Lord, se acercó sigiloso cual serpiente y la tomo de un brazo.

-Sabía que no me ibas a traicionar -susurró al oído de Meiga casi en un siseo muy semejante al de las serpientes.

Un escalofrío inmediato recorrió toda la espina dorsal de ella. Asintió con la cabeza y se colocó a la izquierda de Lucius, quien parecía tan sorprendido como los demás mortíferos, pues incluso él que era su padre, jamás había visto reaccionar a su a su hija mayor, pero él mismo se haría creer que aquello no era más que algo pasajero provocado por la muerte de aquella sucia rata carroñera.

En el bando de los aurores, todo eras susurros, chismorreos, ¿Longbottom muerto? Aquello no podría ser verdad... ¿Cuántos más iban a caer? En brazos de Hagrid también estaba Potter, "el elegido" pero no.. Harry no podía estar muerto.. Y evidentemente así era, no lo estaba. Un salto ágil fue suficiente para que se pusiera en pie y entonces todo volviera a comenzar otra vez, la última de las batallas estaba apunto de comenzar y eso lo sabían todos.

* * *

_**-Meiga- **_

"Hazlo...Hazlo" aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza cuando todo había vuelto a comenzar, y si les tenía que matar a todos, lo haría sin importar las consecuencias, fueran cuales fueran, pues una vez que lo has perdido todo ¿que más da ser tú la próxima en morir?

Durante aquello momentos todo me parecía una pesadilla, no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa, necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes, necesitaba esconderme de todo y de todos. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y desaparecí, pues en aquello momentos el único lugar que me parecía un poco seguro era la Mansión Malfoy.

Era una cobarde por no pelear y no me importaba lo más mínimo. Voldemort seguramente ganaría, y aquello ni siquiera me provocaba una pizca de alegría, nada, yo ya no sentía nada.

Durante horas, horas que me parecieron siglos, me quede sentada en el suelo, sujetando mis rodillas con ambas manos, mirando perpleja el fuego. Tenía la mirada perdida, seguro, porque mi cabeza no hacía otra cosa que recordar aquel instante en el que vi con mis propios ojos morir a Scabior.

Un dolor punzante me despertó de inmediato, un dolor casi insufrible en mi antebrazo, ¿me llamaban? ¿a mí? Entonces lo supe, aquello no podía significar otra cosa : Voldemort había matado a Potter.

Me puse en pie tan rápido como mis débiles rodillas en aquel momento me lo permitieron y desaparecí en un fino pero a la vez espeso humo negro.

* * *

En Hogwarts nadie podía aguantar la tensión, nadie nunca esta preparado para una guerra ni para ver morir a nadie. En aquel instante que un rayo de luz verde había atravesado el cuerpo de Harry Potter, "el elegido" y ya no había vuelto a ponerse en pie fue cuando realmente el terror se apoderó de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

Por el contrario todos los Mortifagos suspiraban tranquilos, aquello no significaba otra cosa que el poder y prestigioso nombre que Lord Voldemort les había jurado una y otra vez.

Meiga, no tardó en llegar a las filas, pero el dolor no cesaba. Una sombra, un cuerpo de piel pálida que se reía casi en un siseo se acercó a ella.

Las finas y afiladas manos de Voldemort la agarraron por el cabello y le alzaron la cabeza. En su cara no había otra mueca dibujada que la del sadismo y orgullo, tal vez incluso algo de arrogancia.

-¿Te crees que ibas a escapar Malfot? -susurro mientras la arrastraba- Y yo que creía que después de matar a Longbottom podía confiar en ti -aquellas últimas palabras las pronunció casi formando un drama de la situación que estaba viviendo. La agarró con más fuerza y le obligó a levantar la mirada.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de dolorosas y amargas lágrimas cuando observó lo que Voldemort le estaba obligando a mirar, el cuerpo inmóvil y pálido de Scabior.

¿Acaso aquella tortura no iba a terminar nunca? Parecía ser que no.

Observando aquella escena, para variar se encontraban todos los demás mortifagos, algunos no hacían otra cosa que reírse por ver aquella escena que para ellos era tan patética. Otros, como eran Andrea y Lucius, contenían el impulso de acercarse a ella y alzarla del suelo, pero mejor sería no causar más problemas de los que Meiga había dado hasta el momento.

La varita de Voldemort recorrió toda la curvatura de la espalda de Meiga, la obligó a levantarse y a mirar a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Podría haberla matado, pero no lo hizo, podría haberla torturado, pero tampoco lo hizo.. Para ella guardaba algo mejor.

-Que nadie quede vivo, quiero a todos y cada uno de ellos muertos -ordenó Voldemort y miró de reojo a la rubia- Agradece no estar muerta... por el momento - y tras terminar con una fría pero firme amenaza desapareció de aquellos terrenos.

* * *

**_Dos días _****_después _**

**__**El Profeta no hacía otra cosa que proclamar la victoria de Voldemort, no por gusto, claro estaba, sino por obligación. Todos los días se decía lo mismo, incluso para aquellos que estaban a favor del lado oscuro les resultaba aburrido.

Pocos mestizos o sangre sucia eran los que habían sobrevivido a aquella trágica batalla que había puesto el mundo mágico patas arriba. Ahora el Ministerio de Magia era controlado por los mortifagos en toda su totalidad. El cuartel de aurores había sido destruido la misma noche de la guerra, y respecto a Hogwarts, estaban en proceso de reconstruir el castillo, pero efectivamente los cambios iban a ser bastante grandes. Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pasaría sin ningún tipo de queja a ser simplemente Artes Oscuras.

Liliana Evans, pongamos toda nuestra atención ella un instante. ¿Había sobrevivido? Sí, ¿Dónde estaba? eso nadie lo sabía, y justamente ese detalle era el que exasperaba hasta niveles incomprendidos la paciencia del cabeza de familia de los Malfoy, si, de Lucius y realmente de todos los Malfoy.

Lucius estaba sentado en su despacho, no hacía nada más allá que sostener en su mano un vaso de whisky de fuego. Estaba intranquilo, y no sabía ya que más hacer para encontrar a la pelirroja, lo había intentado todo, había recorrido cada rincón medio habitable de Hogwarts donde habían sido encontrados varios magos y brujas, pero de ella ni un solo rastro.

La puerta sonó y al instante se abrió levemente dando paso a un cochambroso y sucio elfo doméstico, si, esos a los que Lucius, odia, odió y odiará tanto. El elfo froto nervioso sus manitas y entro al despacho, se lo notaba el miedo en sus ojos pequeños y brillantes.

-Am...amo Lucius... Hay alguien que quiere verle. -susurró con una voz débil y temblorosa.

-Sea quien sea, dile que se marche -dio un largo trago a su copa y cerró los ojos dejando que aquella sensación de ardor le cubriera por completo.

El elfo miro y se aseguró de estar solo antes de acercarse hasta los pies de Malfoy, quien no pudo evitar mirarle con una ceja en alto.

-Pero amo Lucius... dice ser Liliana...Evans

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	11. Vínculos de sangre parte 1

**_~Vínculos de sangre~ _**

**_(parte I) _**

**_"Nunca te burles de la muerte, que ella siempre te observa por detrás sintiendo el frío de su aliento en tu oído."_**

* * *

**__**Lucius no tardó apenas un suspiro en levantarse del sillón de su despacho. Ignoró al elfo, que además lo apartó con una patada y todo lo rápido que pudo, sin perder su elegancia, ni mostrar un solo gesto de nerviosismo, bajo las escaleras hasta el recibidor y allí esta ella. Firme, con su melena rojiza descendiendo por sus hombros, con aquellos ojos grandes y verdes que se le clavaban. Se alegraba de verla, no lo negaría, al menos así mismo no se lo negaría, a ella ya era otra historia.

- .. ¿Qué haces aquí? -se acercó a Liliana firme mientras su bastón daba pequeños golpes metálicos en el suelo- si el Lord te ve aquí..

Una pequeña risa salió de entre los labios de Evans interrumpiendo por completo la frase de Lucius - ¿Acaso crees que me importa? si fuera así ten por asegurado que estaría escondida. -aquellas palabras sonaban con fuerza, igual que ella. ¿dónde se habría estad escondiendo para que ni el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy la encontrara? Mejor no pedir explicaciones.. de momento.

- Puede que no te importe, pero podría matarte -sonrió arrogante mientras la rodeaba con la mirada- Y sería una tragedia, ¿no crees querida?

Era más que evidente que Malfoy no iba a perder su arrogancia simplemente porque ella estuviera allí delante, tan bella y esbelta como siempre.

-Tragedia es lo que ha ocurrido… no me vengas con esas Lucius -susurró Liliana. Sabía perfectamente que Malfoy tenía razón, sabía que si la encontraban sería el fin de su vida, y aquello no lo podía permitir, al menos su orgullo no se lo permitía y tampoco se pensaba rendir tan fácilmente. - Necesito tu ayuda, o parte de ella.

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Lucius. ¿Liliana pidiendo ayuda? ¿a él? quien le diría a él en su estancia en Hogwarts que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Una sonrisa arrogante y ladeada se dibujo en su rostro.

-Bien.. te escucho, intenta sorprenderme.

La mujer tuvo que llenarse los pulmones de aire antes de poder decir una sola palabra ¿acaso tenía miedo de que Lucius le rechazara su mano ahora que la necesitaba? No, eso no era. Pero por alguna razón que desconocía, o que al menos no quería admitir, aquello le imponía una sensación en el cuerpo de respeto, una sensación un tanto difícil de explicar sin duda.

-Necesito un lugar para esconderme de los carroñeros y mortífagos. Tú mejor que nadie debes de saber cual es mi situación en este momento ¿verdad?

- ¿Esconderte aquí? El Lord ronda por esta casa más que mis hijos, ¿que te hace pensar que este es un lugar seguro para ti? O mejor dicho, querida Evans, ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?

En aquel instante entonces, Liliana le plantó cara, se colocó delante de sus narices y le tomo por la túnica para acercarlo un poco más a ella. Alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca.

-Porque en el fondo sabes que te alegras de que siga viva y quieres que siga siendo así Lucius… eres un hombre de hielo.. pero puedo notarlo -le soltó de golpe al ver como los ojos de Lucius se clavaban sobre ella y como sus manos le ejercían presión en la espalda.

Malfoy guardó silencio unos segundo, lo que tardaba en ajustarse la túnica y volver a la normalidad. - Elige la habitación que gustes.. -se volteó y volvió a subir las escaleras para ir a su despacho- Pero mientras estés bajo mi techo, acomodare a mis órdenes - le dedico una ladeada sonrisa llena de frialdad antes de irse.

Pese aquellas palabras, en la cabeza de Lucius resonaban otras muy distintas.

_**"NO DEJES QUE LE PASE NADA MALO"**_

* * *

**_Flasback Meiga_**

**__**En aquel momento en el que cada mortifago había desaparecido para acatar el mandato de Voldemort y ocuparse de los supervivientes, Meiga había encontrado el momento que tanto deseaba. Se aseguró de que estaba completamente sola cuando clavó las rodillas en el suelo y entre sus frías y temblorosas manos recogió el cuerpo de Scabior. Lo observó en completo silencio.

Quería llorar, pero no podía. Quería gritar, pero no le salía la voz.

Sin saber como, aquello más que una decisión había sido un acto impulso se acercó por última vez para, si era posible, disfrutar el último suspiro que pudiera quedar de él, y le besó.

**_End Flackback Meiga_**

* * *

**__**Meiga llevaba noches sin dormir, sin comer ni beber absolutamente nada. Su piel, que ya era pálida de por si, ahora tenia un color aún más blanco y enfermizo. Las negras y profundas ojeras comenzaban a ser más que visible en su rostro. Últimamente no hacía nada más que temblar constantemente, o bien estaba tumbada en la cama, o en un rincón en el suelo de su habitación.

En aquel instante se encontraba frente al espejo, se miraba fijamente mientras una dolorosas lágrimas le recorrían por todo el rostro. Realmente presentaba un aspecto horrible, nadie diría que ella era la hija mayor de Lucius, estaba casi irreconocible.

Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza mientras se tiraba del pelo y lloraba amargadamente casi gritando de cólera. No podía quitarse aquella horrenda imagen de su cabeza, si dormía, que apenas eran unos minutos, la muerte de Scabior le atormentaba día, tarde y noche.

En un acto impulso, sin saber como, dio un fuerte puñetazo al espejo. Miles de trozos de cristales se clavaron en su puño cerrado. La herida sangraba y aquello no le importaba en absoluto. Camino débilmente como pudo y se dejo caer en un rincón de la habitación.

La puerta sonó e ignoro la llamada de alguien que reclamaba su atención. Volvió a sonar y lo volvió a ignorar hasta que sin permiso alguno se abrió y ante sus ojos llorosos y rojos se presentó Lucius.

La examinó cuidadosamente, se detuvo unos instantes en la herida reciente de su puño y golpeó el suelo con el bastón.

-Meiga… querida -su voz carraspeo intentando mantener la calma- El lord quiere vernos y ahora. No le hagas esperar. -la observó nuevamente y llamo a un elfo para que se encargara de ella. La criatura no tardó en aparecer en la habitación y acató las normas del cabeza de familia.

Unos minutos más tarde, Meiga bajaba las escaleras. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño y vestía completamente un traje negro que resaltaba el rubio platino de su cabello. Lucius aguardaba en el recibidor y al verla tuvo que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Le ofreció su brazo como en antaño y caminaron hasta donde Voldemort aguardaba.

Era la misma sala donde se habían hecho todas y cada una de las reuniones de mortífagos antes de la guerra, y obviamente, donde se seguirían haciendo. Como de costumbre la mesa la presidía Voldemort y para sorpresa de ambos Malfoy, había alguien más allí, Yaxley sentado a la izquierda del Lord con los antebrazos apoyados en la mesa y un poco inclinado.

- Lucius. has traído a tu hija.. -los ojos rojizos de Voldemort la examinaron- No esta tan mal como me imaginaba.

Tras ocupar sus respectivos asientos, uno al lado del otro, las manos del Lord se posaron sobre la mesa y dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba a los tres alternadamente.

-Lucius.. amigo mío… imagino que deseas recuperar el honor que Abraxas dio a tu familia y apellido ¿verdad? -miró de reojo a Meiga- Honor que tu hija eliminó por completo cuando casi se entrega a un carroñero y nos traiciona -Voldemort escupió aquellas palabras con asco y rencor-

Lucius simplemente asintió serio con la cabeza mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras con atención. ¿Qué se traería entre manos? Seguramente nada del todo bueno.

-He decidido ofrecerte una oferta… y Yaxley también. Un matrimonio entre sangres pura te devolverá aquello que te arrebataron ¿no crees? y como ella es tu hija mayor y la culpable, deberá aceptar mis órdenes y las de su padre.

Aquello golpeó a Meiga de sorpresa, pero no a Lucius. La rubia se levantó de golpe y dio un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa. ¿Casarse? ¿ella? No, ni pensarlo y mucho menos con Yaxley. -¡No! - la voz de Meiga resonó con fuerza- Me importa una mierda el honor o el apellido si tengo que casarme con semejante hombre..¡ME NIEGO!

-Harás lo que se te ordene… deja de poner a tu familia en evidencia -gruñó Lucius entre dientes- Y muestra tus disculpas… y un poco de educación.

Yaxley mientras tanto se mantenía frío y firmen en la mesa. Observaba todo con cierta gracia y curiosidad, los rumores del Ministerio eran ciertos, la hija de Malfoy estaba loca, excitantemente loca. La observaba en todo momento con ojos lascivos, con curiosidad, pero serio mientras bebía whisky.

-¡LUCIUS!-gritó Voldemort al ver salir a Meiga echa una furia de la habitación y dando un sonoro portazo.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza y apretó las manos por debajo de la mesa -se casará mi Lord…os aseguro que lo hará.- Malfoy sonaba totalmente seguro de ello y no se inmuto a ir a buscar a Meiga en ningún instante.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**


	12. Lovesong

**_~Love Song~ _**

**_"However far away, I will always love you. _**

**_However long I stay I will always love you._****_"_**

* * *

Lucius salió tras de Meiga, la muchacha no se iba a salir con la suya esta vez, ¿no estaba tan "enamorada" del carroñero? Que ahora asumiera las consecuencias de sus actos.

- MEIGA BELLATRIX MALFOY -no hizo falta decir nada más que la rubia se volteara. Sus ojos parecían humedecidos y pasaba las manos por su rostro intentando aparentar cierta tranquilidad ante el asunto. Guardó silencio mientras miraba a su padre y no dijo nada, no hacía falta decir nada, su mirada lo decía todo, y lo único que se escuchaba en aquel momento eran las voces de su cabeza "hazlo, vamos hazlo"

Lucius se acercó y la tomó por el brazo, seguramente una bofetada a tiempo habría evitado todo esto. o tal vez no fuera tan tarde. La miró serio, inexpresivo, pasivo a cualquier emoción en aquel instante.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Vuelve ahí dentro de inmediato, y esto no es una sugerencia, es una orden - su voz sonaba claramente trastocada por la ira que en aquel momento parecía que iba a salir para destrozar todo a su paso.

La rubia simplemente nego con la cabeza y atrasó un par de pasos. No iba a volver ahí dentro, no iba a casarse con Yaxley y mucho menos iba a resignarse a vivir una vida sin Scabior, no era una suicida. ¿La impotencia y el dolor la anularían o harían un cóctel trágico? Sentía ganas de tomarse la justicia por su propia mano.

-No... -susurro mientras atrasaba un par de pasos y se sujetaba a la barandilla de las escaleras- No me obligues a entrar ahí otra vez...-su voz sonaba rota, casi sin fuerza.

La paciencia de Lucius comenzaba a arrastrarse, se agotaba por segundos y aquellas palabras no solucionaban nada. La observo fijamente, se acerco lentamente pero firme, dando golpes metálicos en el suelo con su bastón. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la agarro de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacía el interior de la habitación otra vez.

No dijo nada, al entrar Lucius inclino la cabeza en forma de reverencia y obligo a su hija a hacer lo mismo. Yaxley les observaba y esbozo una curiosa y a la vez ladeada sonrisa. Se volvió a inclinar sobre la mesa para observar mejor a la rubia.

Voldemort por su parte se alzo de la silla, una mirada fulminante hacia la rubia fue suficiente, y una sacudida con la varita provocó que el cuerpo de Meiga cayera contra el suelo con bastante fuerza.

-Dime Meiga, ¿acaso quieres que acabe con todos y cada uno los miembros de tu familia? Porque lo haré como falles otra vez. -aquellas siseantes palabras se clavaban en su cabeza como un millón de clavos ardiendo a la misma vez. La fulmino con la mirada y otro golpe de varita lleno el cuerpo de Meiga de un fuerte dolor, sí, la estaba torturando delante de ambos hombres.

Yaxley permaneció pasivo en todo momento, simplemente se dedico a observar a ambos, tanto a Lucius, que tenia un rostro congestionado y apretaba el puño con fuerza, y a la rubia que sería su futura y bella esposa, que se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

* * *

-Lo siento él no entiende tu sufrimiento. Sabes que el tiempo si permaneces callada pasará más lento, juro acabar con todos si me dejas aconsejarte. Nadie hace nada, el miedo se hace humano, lo que a ti te hace ser especial, aqui te hace estar solo.

Sabes que los demás te marginaran, quieres verte sufrir y llorar.

¿Querer rajarte las venas? Eso solo retrasa los problemas. Hacerse notar es complicado y a ti a tocado. Todo grupo tiene un líder asignado, no digo que vaya a ser fácil y menos con la presión. La suerte no te acompaña, como ves a veces vale más la fuerza que la maña. ¿Que harían los demás si estuvieran en tu lugar? No aguantarían ni de coña lo que tienes que aguantar, a decir verdad creo que estas aguantando demasiado.

Meiga se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos, quería dejar de escuchar aquellas voces que gritaban una y otra voz. Sollozaba y gimoteaba agobiada en un rincón de su habitación. Tenia el cuerpo totalmente magullado por haber sido torturada. Miro su brazo y así misma se dio una fuerte bofetada. Guardo silencio y comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante, como si la estuvieran acunando.

-Tengo ganas de acabar con todos... -susurraba una y otra vez.

-Pues acaba cuanto antes -le respondía aquella voz de su cabeza que curiosamente sonaba como la voz de Scabior. Definitivamente estaba loca.

-No puedo aguantar esta presión...-volvió a susurrar Meiga con más miedo que antes.

-NO HACE FALTA QUE LA AGUANTES.

* * *

_Yaxley_

_El en Ministerio, ahora eran tiempos favorables para los Mortifagos, él en seguía manteniendo su mismo puesto en el departamento de Seguridad Magica, pero también era mano del Ministro, y eso se debía a ser unos de los principales preferidos de Voldemort. _

_Aquella mañana Yaxley estaba paseando por el Callejón Diagon despues de un largo día que casi le había dejado agotado. Caminaba deprisa esquivando a los transeúntes que se cruzaban en su camino. Era la hora punta del medio día,era normal encontrar a tanta gente. Sumido en sus pensamientos, se detuvo frente a una de las tantas tiendas que componían el Callejón. Esta era una boutique, de túnicas y ropas de gala, justo lo que él buscaba. _

_Saludo con una sacudida de cabeza y comenzó a echar un vistazo rápido. Buscaba algo para Meiga, algo que pudiera ponerse en su presencia, y dada la belleza de la joven cualquier cosa le iría bien, eso sí, debía ser un color verde o tal vez negro. _

_No le hizo falta mucha búsqueda, encontró el perfecto. Un vestido de tirantes verde esmeralda, tallado en terciopelo, largo, con un pequeña cola y lo acompañaba un lazo negro para el cuello._

_Se encargo personalmente de guardar el paquete en su casa y de enviar una de sus hermosas lechuzas a la Mansión Malfoy, todo estaba planeando y saldría según su plan. _

_"Malfoy, _

_Quisiera hacerte un pequeño adelantado regalo de bodas. Te espero a las diez en las Tres Escobas. Con whisky todo entra mejor._

_Att: " "_

* * *

Meiga

Desde aquella última reunión con Voldemort, había decidido pasar el menor tiempo posible por los pisos inferiores de la Mansión Malfoy. Pasaba todo, o casi todo el día encerrada en mi habitación, y por desgracia o fortuna, más bien desgracia, en el Departamento de Misterior comenzaban a preguntarse porque la hija mayor de Malfoy no se dignaba a presentarse en su puesto dd trabajo. Unos afirmaban que estaba loca, completamento loca, otros incluso se atrevieron a decir que Lucius la retenía por ordenes del Lord.

Aquella mañana no iba a ser diferente. Seguia encerrada, pero habría pagado por salir y cruzarme con las unicas personas que en aquel instante era con las que me atrevía a cruzar una sola palabra, Andrea y Liliana, pero no tenía fierzas ni para eso.

Me levanté de la cama y me quede mirandome en el espejo. Aquella mujer era muy distinta a la que habría observado meses atrás cuando Scabior no estaba en mi vida, con simplemente era una mortifaga más.

Unos picotazos llamaron mi atención. Me giré para ver el ventanal y allí plantada estaba una hermosa lechuza de color marrón y blanco. Me acerqué lentamentr, con cuidado, y al abrir la ventana, sobre el suelo de mi habitación cayo un paquete. Alcé como acto instintivo una ceja cuando quise darme cuenta, el pájaro ya no estaba.

Me deje caer en el suelo, me senté con la espada pegada en el cabezal de la cama y puse el paquete sobre mie regazo.

Me habría reido cuando lei el remitente, pero no lo hice, no me extraño para nada que Yaxley me enviara algo. Al fin y al cabo, los planes de mi padre y Voldemort habían dado sus frutos y me casaría con él, aunque siempre podría saltar por una ventana.

Ignoré la nota, y me dediqué a invenstigar que había dentro. No lo negaré, el contenido era realmente, no precioso, pero si me gustó, de algún modo, que no me interesaba saber, ese hombre parecía saber más de mi de lo normal.

Un precioso vestido verde esmeralda, de terciopelo. Suave, muy suave. Unos pequeños tirantes lo sujetaban a la espalda que iba toda al descubierto hasta el fina de esta, formando un semicirculo. Y para acompañad un lazo negro que me debería poner al cuello...

Enotro tiempo habría aceptado, pero ese era el peor, asi que simplemente lo deje en un rincón y volví a mi cama. Suspiré pesada mientras frotaba mi rostro. Por el hueco de mis dedos observé nuevamente el vestido y entonces lo pensé.

Lucius estaría al tanto del regalo.. Y no me quedaría otra opción que acudir a esa cita. Lo sabía.


	13. Vinculos de sangre II

**_~Vinculos de Sangre II~ _**

**_"No se asuste señorita, nadie dijo nada de bodas_****_._****_"_**

* * *

Era de noche, suficiente tarde para que todos en la Mansión Malfoy estuviera durmiendo, todos salvo Liliana. Paseaba tranquilamente por la biblioteca. Lucius había sido claro y conciso, tenía total libertad para merodear por la casa, siempre y cuando fuera de noche, como en aquel momento. Pues suficientemente crítica era la situación de todos, como para aumentar el peligro que tenía que ella estuviera allí, pero ¿cuánto peligro estaba dispuesto a asumir Lucius cuando se trataba de Liliana? Aunque no lo quisiera admitir el suficiente como para retenerla a su lado.

La pelirroja examinaba todos los libros con suma curiosidad, había demasiados libros, seguramente nadie en la mansión los habría leido todos. Cogió uno al azar, necesitaba hacer algo o se volvería loca. Se disponía a sentarse en un gran sillón de piel, pero no le dio tiempo, un ruido sordo interrumpio a la mujer.

Fuera de la biblioteca, alguien paseaba con pies de plomo, Meiga. Aquella noche tampoco podía dormir, las pesadillas le atormentaban de una manera casi increible, no podía dejar de soñar con la muerte de Scabior, y aquello cada vez le hacía sufrir más.

Paso por delante de la biblioteca, no sabía que Liliana estaba allí, no se lo habría esperado, al igual que tampoco se espero ser tan torpe como para tropezar con sus propios pies. Y sí, ese ruido fue el que hizo salir a Liliana de la biblioteca y encontrarse con la rubia.

Ambas se miraron, la pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa, se habría podido reir, pero no lo hizo, y Meiga simplemente hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada, la tomo por la muñeca y bajaron hasta el piso inferior. Aquella era una noche perfecta para por ejemplo, tomar una copa de whisky de fuego, y mejor acompañada que sola como era costumbre de la rubia hija de Malfoy.

-¿A dónde vamos? - susurro Liliana mientras se dejaba llevar. Examino a la muchacha, parecía tener mejor aspecto, aunque eso era solo exteriormente.

- Shh.. es una... ¿sorpresa? - la miro de reojo mientras habría la puerta del salón. Le ofreció el paso a Liliana y tras aquello, cuando ambas hubieron estado dentro, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado.- ¿Qué me miras así? ¿Nunca imaginaste tomar whisky conmigo? - Meiga alzo una ceja mientras servía dos copas y la observaba. Quizás aquel buen humor era causa de que. era la segunda vez en aquella noche que bebía... "Licor a la heridas" como solía decir Scabior.

Liliana se encogió de hombros y se acomodó tranquilamente en el sofá. Subió los pies sobre la tapicería y adopto una cómoda postura para pasar la noche tranquilamente, o al menos parte de ella. Sinceramente, podría decirse que sí se había imaginado una escena parecida.

Toda la Mansión Malfoy esta sumida en un repleto silencio. Meiga se acercó y le ofreció un vaso a Liliana mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en un sillón, el sitio donde solia sentarse siempre, o donde solía hacerlo antes de que aquella casa se convirtiera en su locura.

-He oido que celebraremos una boda - susurro Liliana mientras paseaba sus dedos por el borde del vaso, hacía dibujos invisible y observaba el líquido que impactaba contra los hielos.

Aquella palabras provocaron que Meiga, sin pensarlo dos veces, diera un largo trago a su bebida. Sintió el líquido quemarle la garganta. Asintió mientras un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina dorsal - ¿Boda? Oh claro, esa es la idea de Lucius, entiendo...-volvió a beber rápidamente- Preferiría un funeral, sería más divertido.

Liliana esbozó una risa, por supuesto, estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en la casa. No era tonta, eso estaba claro, y no era extraño escuchar día y noche los gritos de Lucius y Meiga, por no contar que Andrea informaba de todo a Liliana, como era de suponer. Liliana bebió un poco de su bebida, clavó su mirada verde en los ojos grises, casi azules de la rubia y se inclinó para tener un mejor contacto visual.

-No te cases. -se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo, que a decir verdad, lo era.- Lucius no puede obligarte ¿o sí?

-El Lord... -respondió tajante- La gran idea es de el Lord - cuanto Meiga más hablaba, más bebia, lo necesitaba. Aquello no era propio de una señorita, pero en aquellos momento el protocolo le daba igual.

Liliana rodo los ojos, volvió a beber y chasqueó la lengua con notable desprecio hacia la persona que Meiga acababa de nombrar, y era lógico, a decir verdad muy lógico. El mundo no volvería a ser el mundo que conocian con Voldemort al mando, eso todo el mundo lo sabía. Mientras la mujer pensaba en todo el dolor que aquella persona había causado, en todas las muertes de las que era responsable, Meiga hundió el rostro en sus propias manos.

Liliana se sintió impotente durante unos segundos, primero aquello lo asoció seguramente a la cantidad de alcohol que seguramente la rubia había tomado, pero se dio cuenta de algo, de las palabras que susurraba "Basta, basta" "Callaos todos" . No sabía bien sin con miedo o preocupación, pero se acercó a ella, colocó una mano sobre sus hombros y le alzo el mentón para observar su rostro. Estaba temblando como si estuviera realmente aterrorizada.

-¿Meiga..? ¿Mei? ... ¿Te encuentras bien? - le apartó el vaso y cogió su frio y fino rostro entre sus manos. Hubo un cruce de miradas entre ambas e instintivamente Liliana no tuvo otra opción que estrecharla con fuerzas en sus brazos.

-Diles que se callen Lily...diles que paren -susurro Meiga una y otra vez mientras se balanceaba entre los brazos de la mujer. Sollozo varias veces, realmente se sentía aterrorizada con las voces que no paraba de escuchar.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación en aquellos momentos era el llanto ronco de Meiga. Liliana suspiró y le acaricio el cabello intentando tranquilizar a la rubia, aunque parecía un trabajo difícil.

* * *

La mañana se presentaba curiosamente curiosa. En cuanto hubieron aparecido los primeros rayos de luz por su ventana, Liliana se levantó de la cama. Se arregló el cabello y miró al espejo. Había amanecido vestida, pues después de haber conseguido que Meiga se durmiera, de lo último que se había preocupado había sido de cambiarse.

Asomo su cabeza por el hueco de la puerta, no había nadie. Salió sin hacer ruido y fue directamente al despacho de Lucius, debía hablar con él. Seguramente el cabeza de familia no se había dado cuenta, pero ella sí y Andrea también. Meiga no estaba bien, no lo estaba.

Estaba delante de la puerta, cogió aire fresco en sus problemas y no se molestó ni en tocar. Era demasiado temprano como para que Lucius estuviera ocupado y asi era.

Lucius estaba sentado, revisaba un par de manuscritos. No se molestó en levantar la mirada de estos, la reconoció, seguramente por su dulce olor, ese que le volvería loco, pues nadie más en la Mansión olía como ella.

-¿Acaso debo repetirte que no salgas de tu habitación por la mañana, Evans? - de dirigió hacia ella con total seriedad, llamandola por su apellido para que se diera cuenta de que aquello no tenia ni la menor gracia.

La puerta se cerró tras Liliana de un portazo que ella misma habia provocado. Le miro, se acercó y apoyo los puños en la mesa, casi golpeandola con un apique de fuerza.

-Lucius, no estoy de humor para bromear -asintió Liliana- Esto es serio

- ¿Quien se ha muerto? Porque como no sea alguna de mis hijas no me importa lo más mínimo - levanto los ojos de sus papeles y esbozo una sería y sarcástica sonrisa.

Liliana rodó los ojos y prosiguió manteniendo el fuerte cruce de miradas. No temblaba, pero le faltaba poco para hacerlo. - Lucius, esa boda no tiene sentido.. ¿no te has dado cuenta? Tu hija esta perdiendo la cabeza por momentos.

El único gesto que hizo Lucius fue chasquear la lengua. ¿Acaso él era el único que veía esa boda una forma de salvar sus vidas? Si no se cumplían lar ordenes del Lord acabarían muertos, todos y cada uno de ellos, y sinceramente, la muerte era peor que casarse con alguien a quien no amas.

-Oh, entiendo. Bueno, serán genes de la familia Black... Bellatrix, Narcissa... ya sabes querida. - apoyo una de las manos en su barbilla y contempló a la pelirroja- ¿Acaso tu también vas a posicionarte en mi contra? Porque quizás deba recordarte que sigues viva gracias a mi, a mi hospitalidad.

Liliana abrió la boca, frunció el ceño y golpeo la mesa. Aquella arrogancia le ponía extremamente nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-Tú solo me has dado un techo, sobreviví por mi misma ¿recuerdas? Fui yo la que vine a tu casa, tú no lo hiciste, porque sencillamente no me encontrabas.

El bastón de Lucius hizo un ruido metálico en el suelo cuando se levantó, camino en circulos, rodeando a la mujer tanto con la mirada, como con sus pasos. Volvió a chasquear la lengua, se mantenía pasivo aunque con un gesto serio. Quizá estuviera enfadado, pero no del todo. Lo irritante era aquel enfrentamiento con Liliana.

-¿Prefieres acaso ver como morimos todos? Si no se casa el Lord nos matará a todos.. ¿No lo entendeis?

-¿Y tú no entiendes que a este paso lo único que conseguiras será que Meiga se lance por una ventana? Me rompo solamente de contemplarla.

Lucius la observó, silencioso - Te daría mi palabra de que prometo pensar sobre el enlace, pero sería mentirte. Y tú no quieres que te mienta ¿verda? - le alzo el mentón y obligo que se produciera un cruce miradas que hizo a Liliana temblar. Le habria besado pero no lo hizo. - La boda ya esta en marcha y no voy a permitir que nadie se entrometa, ni tu, mi querida Evans, ni las sucias ratas muertas.

Tras decir aquellas palabras abrió la puerta, totalemente dispuesto a irse y asi lo hizo. Dejando allí a Liliana con la última palabra en los labios..


	14. Love Bites

**_~Love Bites~ _**

* * *

**_Era la mañana más fría que pudieran recordar. La nieve cubría totalmente cada rincón de la Mansión Malfoy y de Londres por completo. Era un de esos días en los que, cuando estan en Hogwarts los pasas junto a la chimenea de tu sala común... Y como extrañaba Meiga esos días en los que pocas cosas eran las que le preocupaban. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, y lo cierto es que siempre supo que iba a ser así, pues ser la mayor tenía un cúmulo mayor de preocupaciones, o eso solía decirse. _**

**_Estaba asomada por el ventanal de su habitación, no le faltaban ganas para saltar, pero esta vez solo observaba el nevado paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos. Hizo una mueca de desprecio y cerro las cortinas para no ver nada de lo que le rodeaba. No le gustaba la nieve, aunque lo cierto es que a ella no le gustaba nada, y odiaba todo. Se odiaba a ella misma, odiaba a Scabior por haberla abandonado, odiaba al Lord, odiaba a Yaxley... _**

**_Apoyo su cuerpo contra la pared un instante, y segundos despues se puso frente al espejo. Cepillo y recogió su cabello en un elegante moño, pero como siempre dejando un par de mechones rebeldes delante de su rostro. Suspiro de forma pesada y al final, tuvo el valor suficiente para bajar y salir de su habitación que se había convertido en su refugio. _**

**_Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, sin hace ruido, no se quería hacer notar, pero aquello fue dificil, pues Lucius ya la había escuchado y había salido a su encuentro. _**

**_-Buenos días querida.. -susurro mientras sujetaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su bastón. La observó y esbozo una curiosa sonrisa- Tienes buen aspecto , ¿no crees Yaxley? -aquellas últimas palabras azotaron a Meiga por completo cuando vio al hombre salir del salón. _**

**_Yaxley asintió y sonrio acercandose a ella, en lo que Meiga se esforzaba por terminar de bajar. La observo y dio su aprobación en silencio. _**

**_-¿Qué hace aquí? -ignoró a Yaxley y se dirigió directamente a su padre con un tono firme y bastante serio. Una voz ronca le acompañaba. Ya se esperaba lo peor de aquella situación. _**

**_Yaxley y Lucius se miraron de reojo entre ambos. Los ojos grises volvieron a clavarse en su hija, no hizo un solo movimiento que no fuera tipico en él._**

**_-Venía a asegurarme de si habías aceptado mi invitación a la cena querida - Respondió el mayor interrumpiendo a Lucius de la respuesta semejante que le pensaba dar a la rubia. Le hizo un gesto para que hablara y respondiera a la indirecta questión que le acababa de lanzar. _**

**_-No tenía pensamiento de acudir a ninguna cena.. -respondio ella mientras se colocaba su túnica negra de terciopelo. Esa mañana se disponia a acudir a su lugar de trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios, quizás allí podría encontrar una respuesta a alguno de sus muchos interrogantes. _**

**_Luius carraspeo, rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta quedar completamente frente a su hija. Alzó una ceja y después chasqueo la lengua._**

**_-Ambos suponiamos que dirías eso, así que la cena se hará aqui y acudiras ¿verdad? -Lucius sonrio sin perder su sonrisa- Y esto es una órden, no una sugerencia - le paso un mechon rebelde por detrás de la oreja- Sabrás comportante como una autentica Malfoy, lo sé.. _**

**_Meiga rebufó molesta, en aquel momento, si hubiera tenido su varita a mano, habría hecho explotar cualquier objeto que hubiera estado más dijo nada a nadie, sabía perfectamente que cuando se trataba de ordenes y de su padre era mejor cumplir al instante y sin rechistar una sola palabra. Se ajusto la túnica, miró a Yaxley en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta con la idea de marcharse - Buenos días a los dos - susurró con ironía, pues lo cierto es que para ella, todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor le era muy indiferente. _**

**_-Meiga - susurró Lucius detrás de ella, mientras le agarraba por la muñeca y la obligaba a voltearse - No me decepciones otra vez, te lo advierto. _**

**_Tras aquellas palabras, Meiga solo pudo esbozar una de sus más falsas y frías sonrisas, se soltó de un leve manotazo y salió fuera de la Mansión, para en cuanto le fue posible, desaparecerse de los límites de aquella casa._**

* * *

**_-Yaxley- _**

_Habría pagado por haber sabido que pensaba la muchacha en aquellos instantes. Su cara, su rostro al verme y escucharme había sido simplemente único. Me habría reido, pero tengo demasiada educación para tal acto. _

_Mi conversación con Lucius no duró mucho más, pues en cuanto la rubia se hubo marchado yo hice lo propio. Ese día no tenia nada que hacer en el Ministerio, pero la simple idea de perseguirla era tan divertida, que no pude evitar el impulso. _

_Aparecí a los pocos minutos en el Ministerio. Como siempre aquel lugar estaba lleno de gente y no era de extrañar, personas que caminaban de un lado para otro nerviosas, llenas de trabajo hasta las cejas. Por suerte, soy un hombre con principios y mi trabajo, el trabajo sucio se lo suelo dejar a mi secretaria, que es una incompetente, pero me quita trabajo de encima la mayor parte de las veces. _

_Caminé tranquilamente, saludé a un par de personas y allí la encontré, esperando para coger uno de aquellos ascensores al Departamento de Misterios. _

_Meiga era conocida por su increíble trabajo, pero también por su labia con todo el personal, podía hacerte creer que era la mujer más buena y después matarte con un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos, y eso me encantaba, para que mentir. _

_Caminé hacia su dirección y cuando estaba detrás de ella, carraspeé y me acerque lo suficiente para susurrar cerca de su oido._

_-Sin duda tu padre tiene razón, te ves mucho mejor, querida - sonreí tranquilamente, pero mi expresión de frialdad no cambió en ningun instante. - ¿Vienes a buscar diversión? Porque tu departamento lleva mucho tiempo aburrido. _

_Pude notar como se ponía tensa, se volteo con aquellos aires de superioridad que había heredado seguramente de su padre y me miró de arriba abajo. Hizo una mueca donde mostraba su desinteres hacia mi persona y después volvió a clavar su mirada en el ascensor mientras entrabamos._

_-¿Desde cuando es de tu incumbencia lo que yo hago en mi trabajo, Yaxley? - dijo mostrando una increible y excitante maldad en sus palabras - Vaya yo que pensaba que a Arnold Yaxley solo le interesa Yaxley._

_Me reí levemente y negué con la cabeza mientras imitaba aquel movimiento de esa misma mañana de Lucius y le colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja._

_-Oh, y no te equivocas, pero eres una mujer bastante interesante ¿no crees que puedas interesarme lo más mínimo? Te creía más narcisistas querida mía. _

_Me miro, me acuso con un dedo y aquello no hizo otra cosa que provocarme otra sonrisa aun más ladeaba e irónica -La pregunta es ¿crees que tu puedes interesarme? Los planes del Lord son los planes del Lord, los mios son muy distintos a casarme contigo._

_Volvíamos a la historia de siempre. Aquello para mi no era más que cumplir una órden de Voldemort, pero no negaré que la idea de tener a mi lado a una mujer bella como ella era irrechazable. Mejor eso que alguien como, por ejemplo, y solo por ejemplo, Umbridge. _

_Cogí su dedo, sin mucha fuerza, pero lo atrape de manera que la hice acercarse un poco más a mi. _

_-Si no te interesara no estaríamos manteniendo esta discusión, ¿no crees? - sonreí nuevamente- Deberías aclarar tus ideales. A fin de cuentas esa rata esta muerta, ya no podrás hacer nada, si no lo hiciste en su momento ahora lo veo más difícil. _

_Estube apunto de recibir una bofetada, pude notarlo, pero la detuve al instante. Al mismo instante en el que el ascensor se detenía en el Departamento de Misterios. La miré y tiré de ella hacia fuera. Sin importarme si había alguien o no, aunque aquel sitio solía estar casi siempre vacío._

_Apoyé su cuerpo contra la fría pared y la acorralé con mis manos._

_-Deberías controlar tus impulsos de eres una Gryffindor. _

_- Y tu deberías morderte la lengua, oh no, que te envenenarías - alzo una ceja y dejo escapar el aliento que azotó mi rostro._

_Me acerqué un poco más a ella. De forma lasciva le acaricie el rostro, disfruté yo más que ella de esa caricia y rode los ojos. Chasqueé la lengua y me aparta no sin antes deslizar un dedo por sus carnosos labios. _

_-Descuida, podría ser mucho más cruel. Al fin y al cabo podrías haberlo salvado y no lo hiciste. - me separé y comencé a caminar mientras ignoraba sus gritos y blasfemias hacia mi persona. Me estaba persiguiendo, lo noté por el ruido de sus tacones impactando contra el suelo. _

_Me giré aireado, la agarré por la cintura y la besé fugazmente. Al fin y al cabo era mi prometida.- Te veré esta noche en la cena. Recuerdalo. Y ponte el vestido verde. _

_No hizo falta que digera más, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, yo ya estaba otra vezn dentro del ascensor camino a mi despacho. _


	15. El punto de partida

**_~El punto de partida~_**

**_"_**_And I want you in my life. And I Need you in my life…"_

* * *

**__**La noche prometía ser tranquila por el momento. Liliana estaba en su habitación, pues no habría sido muy buena idea que Yaxley la viera allí. Lucius estaba en su despacho repasando un par de pergaminos y acompañado de una copa de whisky de fuego de la mejor calidad.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la Mansión Malfoy, estaba Meiga, en su habitación. Acaba de salir de tomar un baño de agua ardiendo y se observaba detenidamente en el espejo, tenia la vista clavada en su piel pálida, fina y brillante, aunque inevitablemente en lo que más se fijaba constantemente era en su antebrazo, en aquel donde su tía Bellatrix había dejado claramente grabadas aquellas palabras "Traidora".

Ladeo la cabeza, esa noche no podía defraudar a su padre, pues sabía perfectamente que las consecuencias no serían las mejores ni las más agradables. En su cabeza, por algún motivo, podía imaginarse claramente a su padre susurrar "Yo siempre gano". Y aquel pensamiento no le provocó otra reacción que elevar una ceja mientras se vestía con aquel perfecto vestido verde esmeralda.

No iba a quitarle la razón a su padre, siempre, o al menos casi siempre, hasta donde tenía uso de razón, Lucius había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto, y la boda de su hija mayor no iba a ser menos, sobre todo si se trataba de sobrevivir, y, de a ojos del Lord, ser el mejor Mortífago.

Se ajusto el vestido, que encajaba perfectamente con su cuerpo esbelto y definido. La tela se había adherido a sus caderas con facilidad y le daba un aire elegante y definido, claramente podía verse a la mujer que había sido antes de comenzar a perder la cabeza. Volvió a mirar su "marca de identidad". Nadie salvo Liliana y Lucius la conocían, y tampoco estaba segura del todo de que su padre estuviera al tanto de aquello, así que, para evitar problemas, cubrió ambos antebrazos con pequeñas medias mangas que en la palma de su mano acababan en forma de pico. Un corsé negro alrededor de su vientre le alzaba el pecho, y su larga melena rubia, casi blanca, estaba perfectamente peinada. No tenia ese aire enredado como habitualmente, estaba totalmente liso y perfumado con aceites.

- Me asqueo a mi misma - susurro mientras paseaba de un lado para otro de la habitación. Sus tacones resonaban con cada pisada, y cada vez que se miraba de soslayo en el espejo, una arcada le recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Suspiro pesada durante unos instantes, los suficientes como para que un elfo, uno de aquellos mugrientos elfos que se había dedicado a patalear durante toda su infancia, abriera la puerta.

-Le esperan en el salón, ama Malfoy -susurro esa voz extremadamente chillona- Es el señor Yaxley

Y entonces, aquello, si le que le provoco una sensación realmente asquerosa. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Asintió con la cabeza y un gruñido fue suficiente para que el bicho saliera de su habitación. Se miró por última vez para comprobar que estaba perfecta. Dio un fuerte color rojo a sus labios y salió de allí. Aquello era el principio del fin de su vida, podía sentirlo.

* * *

**LUCIUS**

Aquella noche tendría que salir todo perfecto, por mi bien debía de ser así. Había advertido a Meiga de las consecuencias que caerían sobre ella si por alguna razón algo salía mal y ella era la responsable, y, sinceramente, no eran nada agradables.

Andrea se quedaría con Liliana. No sabía exactamente que harían, pero tampoco quería saber los detalles, no me incumbían, además, aquella decisión la había tomado ella y yo no me iba a oponer, por lo menos esa vez, pues aquella velada era entre Yaxley, mi hija y yo.

Estaba en mi despacho, acompañado de una copa. Parecía centrado en aquellos papeles del Ministerio, pero no lo estaba. La presión del Lord ante aquel enlace era demasiado extrema. Yo sabía de sobra que aquello nos devolvería todo aquel esplendor y prestigio que se nos había robado antes de la Guerra, y a decir verdad lo ansiaba, quería recuperar lo que me pertenecía por antonomasia, y lo iba a hacer. No obstante, sabía de sobra que el menor error nos conduciría a todos a la muerte, y aquello no me apetecía verlo. Amo y amaba demasiado mi vida como para tal cosa.

Me levante del sillon empuñando mi perfecto bastón. Di un par de vueltas por el despacho tranquilamente antes de vaciar por completo el contenido de mi vaso. Observé detenidamente, y con gesto frío el ventanal y no me costo mucho trabajo divisar la persona que se acercaba caminando por mis jardines. Arnold Yaxley.

Alcé una ceja y salí de aquella habitación. Baje las escaleras con un ruido metálico, provocado por mi bastón, y, en el trayecto de descender aquella elegantes escaleras, la puerta de la Mansión se abrió y mi compañero mortifago entro.

Sin muchas ceremonias me acerqué, mostrando la más arrogante sonrisa que tenia en mi repertorio, pero sin perder elegancia.

-Llegas puntual Yaxley, como siempre. -me acerque con mis típicos andares firmes y esbeltos.

-Tienes el mismo ego que tus pavos, Malfoy -y aquellas palabras me alzaron expectante una ceja. Mi gesto frío no cambió. Si tenia y tengo ego, simplemente es porque puedo. - ¿Dónde esta tu preciosa hija?

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no me dio tiempo. El ruido de unos tacones se adelantó a mis palabras y tuve que girarme para ver al responsable de aquel rastro de babas que Yaxley desprendía asquerosamente. Sonreí complacido al ver a Meiga, para que negarlo, estaba preciosa, y a distancia podía notarse que era una Malfoy. Su gesto serio e inexpresivo, y aquella elegancia, que había heredado de mi, por supuesto.

- Querida, esta noche esta preciosa - sonreí un poco más sincero tras halagarla. Cuando estuvimos a la misma distancia, le ofrecí mi mano, casi obligando a dar una vuelta casi completa para observarla y asentir simplemente en forma de aprobación - Toda una belleza.

Yaxley se acerco a mi lado, pude ver de reojo como asentía con la cabeza y sonreía, fríamente, pero sonreía. La examino de arriba abajo, cualquier podría haberse dado cuenta, así que, solté su mano y me encaminé hacia el salón. Con un aire victorioso fácilmente perceptible. "Yo siempre gano" pensé para mi mismo.

* * *

Una sonrisa muy falsa fue suficiente tanto para aceptar los halagos de su padre, como para saludar a Yaxley, quien la examinaba detenidamente. Entre detrás de su padre al salón, y mientras este servía tres copas de whisky, ella se sentó en el sofá de piel, mantuvo la mirada fija en ambos y no dijo nada.

Yaxley la seguía de cerca, se sentó a su lado y acepto de buena gana el vaso que Lucius le ofreció. Miraba de reojo a Meiga, estaba sencillamente perfecta. Nadie diría que estaba al borde de perder la cabeza, por completo..

-Debo suponer que el enlace va tal y como esta planeado, ¿verdad, Lucius? - sugirió Yaxley mientras se humedecía los labios con aquel ardiente liquido. Lo saboreo lentamente mientras observaba al rubio asentir con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto. Se celebrará aquí, seguramente necesité tener todo controlado para que nada salga mal. -hizo una breve pausa mientras se soslayo vio a su hija dar un largo trago a su bebida- Y yo, mi querido amigo Yaxley, debo suponer que nuestro trato, continua tal y como hemos planeado, ¿me equivoco?.

Meiga alzo una ceja expectante en silencio y observo detenidamente a ambos hombres. Estaba curiosamente atenta a la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-Descuida, no solo tu puesto en el Ministerio esta más cerca de alcanzar al mismo Ministro gracias a esto, sino también tu reputación entre nosotros… el Lord se alegrará al saber que todo marcha sin problemas.- Yaxley hizo una pausa y observo con una ladeada sonrisa a Meiga que parecía ponerse pálida por momentos.- ¿Te encuentras bien, querida?

Meiga parecia estar al borde del abismo de sus nervios. Fulminó a Lucius con la mirada, apretó los labios en señal de desagrado y tal fue la presión que hizo con sus manos, que el vaso, acabo por romperse en miles de trozos. Aquella conversación le parecía del todo irracional, ¿así que era eso? al parecer, el Lord, que ahora estaba al cargo del mundo mágico, le había prometido a Lucius, no solo prestigio y poder entre los mortífagos, sino también en el Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Es por eso? ¿Me vas a utilizar para lo que Yaxley esta diciendo realmente? - ignoró el detalle del vaso roto. Se levantó aireada y con un gesto congestionado por toda la ira y presión que tanto su cabeza como cuerpo estaban aguantando - No sabes cuanto te desprecio en estos momento, padre.

Lucius la miro fijamente, clavo sus ojos sobre ella. Golpeo el suelo con su bastón y aparto el vaso. No le importo sonreír con suficiencia y asentir con la cabeza.

-Despreciame pero.. ¿acaso no sería perfecto que un Malfoy, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que puedo ser yo, estuviera a cargo del Ministerio? - casi un suspiro de placer escapo de este - Sencillamente perfecto querida.

Meiga ladeo la cabeza, miro a Yaxley con deprecio y aquel mismo gesto y mueca lo detuvo en su padre. Negó con la cabeza muchas veces, no quería creer aquello y no quería seguir escuchando nada de lo que los dos hombres decían. Se froto el rostro con pesadez y soltó un sollozo.

- Meiga sientate, y no estropees esta noche -ordenó Yaxley tajante mientras observaba la reacción de la que sería su futura esposa. Los rumores eran ciertos. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

"Vamos hazlo….hazlo…" aquellas voces en la cabeza de la rubia resonaban con fuerza bruta. "Acaba con todos" apretó los ojos fuertemente y se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón casi corriendo, necesitaba salir de allí antes de explotar, y para ello no faltaba mucho.

Lucius se dio cuenta y salió tras ella. La agarró del brazo fuertemente y la obligó a girarse -¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Vuelve ahí de inmediato -susurro fríamente mientras la miraba - te advertí de lo que pasaría.

Meiga no necesito mucho más. Apartó a su padre de un codazo y abrió la puerta con fuerza, de manera que un ruido casi aterrador resonó en toda la casa. Meiga salió de la Mansión y se alejo todo lo posible hasta que pudo aparecerse lejos de allí.

Lucius gruñía de cólera, el comportamiento de su hija estaba siendo imperdonable, el Lord se impacientaría si descubría lo que realmente ocurría y Yaxley no iba a ser menos. Malfoy no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir detrás de su hija, varita en mano. Sea donde fuese que estaba, la iba a encontrar y traerlas de vuelta.

* * *

Meiga apareció en un pequeño bosque. Lloraba de impotencia y gritaba blasfemias. Solo Merlin sabia las barbaridades sádicas que en aquel momento salían de su boca y pasaban por su cabeza. Caminaba con grandes zancadas hasta que llego a un pequeño rincón en el que solamente había una pequeña lapida y aquel nombre que estaba atormentando su vida grabado sobre esta "SCABIOR"

-Tú…¡TÚ! TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO MALDITA RATA -gritaba furiosa mientras pataleaba con fuerza el suelo, hasta que se dejo caer y comenzó a llorar. No por el enfado, no por tristeza. Por miedo.

Miedo a todo. No quería volver a la mansión y Azkaban o la muerte le parecían mejores salidas que volver a la Mansión Malfoy.

No hicieron faltas muchos segundos para que una espesa nube de humo negro apareciese ante ella y después diera paso a la imagen de su padre que se acercaba totalmente furioso hacia ella, varita en mano.

-MEIGA BELLATRIX MALFOY ¿Se puede saber que haces? LEVANTATE -ordeno tajante y al ver que no le obedecía, la agarró el mismo del brazo y la alzo del suelo. Sus ojos parecían dos engranajes asesinos y en aquel momento, si las miradas matasen, la suya lo habría hecho. - Te advertí severamente de lo que ocurriría si se te pasaba por la cabeza la idea de estropear esa asquerosa cena. ¿Quieres que el Lord te mate? porque puedo asegurarte que lo hará.

Meiga negó muchas veces con la cabeza. Se soltó del agarré de su padre y se llevo las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Daba vueltas en círculos y apretaba con fuerza los puños. Las voces de su cabeza la atormentaban severamente.

-Prefiero morir a vivir esta mierda -dijo tajante mientras alzaba la mirada. Una mirada llena de odio, dolor y locura. Estaba llena de veneno - QUE ME MATE AHORA MISMO VAMOS ¿o acaso prefieres hacerlo tu mismo padre? -extendió los brazos a lo largo, como dando a entender a Lucius que podía matarla.

Lucius la examino expectante, comprobando que las palabras de días atrás de Evans estaban en lo cierto, su hija estaba perdiendo la cabeza por completo. Apretó con fuerza su varita al igual que sus labios.

-Meiga ven aquí, ahora. Aléjate del cadáver de esa rata o lo haré yo mismo…- la paciencia de Lucius comenzaba a agotarse. Ya había tenido suficiente con ella y no podría aguantar mucho más - Vamos…

-Es mi vida padre….No pienso casarme con Yaxley… no pienso acatar tus ordenes o las de Voldemort -susurro Meiga y al instante ella también tenia su varita a mano. No quería, no podía, pero la sujetaba con fuerza, notando como por sus venas corría el poder.

Lucius no pudo reprimir una violenta carcajada ante las palabras de su hija y adelanto un paso.

- Tu vida es mia, Meiga. Me pertenece -jugueteo con la varita entre sus dedos- Te he dado un futuro ¿así lo has de agradecer? -sugirió a modo de un ataque psicológico. Esbozo una mueca seria, firme, fría y arrogante. Al igual que la de su hija.

- Nunca supiste ver cual era mi necesidad… durante todo este tiempo he intentando complacerte, pero nunca lo logré -Meiga alzo la varita con fuerza y lanzo al aire un simple hechizo, no apunto a su padre, pero era una señal de que lo haría- Para ti no es suficiente ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Lucius la miraron amenazante. Observo su gesto. No iba a permitir a la rubia alzar la varita en su contra. Frunció el ceño bastante molesto y la imito.

-Desde luego que no lo es, has violado mi bondad Meiga. Has acabado con mi paciencia querida, y conoces las consecuencias.. -aquellas palabras sonaron en un siseo amenazante y al instante una sacudida de varita fue suficiente para apartar a su hija de donde estaba. No se preocupo por ella, simplemente escucho el golpe sordo de su cuerpo impactar con la húmeda tierra. Al instante un humo negro cubría la zona, un desgarre se produjo en la tierra, y el putrefacto cuerpo de Scabior volaba sobre los aires. Cayo con fuerza al suelo impactando contra el tronco de un árbol. Lucius giró la vista hacia su hija que corría dirección hacia el espectáculo . Otro movimiento, y el cuerpo de Meiga estaba como encadenado con algo invisible, no podía moverse. Pataleaba y gritaba con fuerza. - Te lo advertí querida.. -volvió a susurrar Lucius.

En su rostro permanecía dibujada la mueca de la victoria, la sonrisa arrogante y llena de frialdad que le caracterizaba. Por el contrario en la de su hija, era todo horror, miedo, angustia y locura.

De la varita de Lucius salió un fuego que había adoptado la forma de un enorme basílisco que al instante calcinaba y devoraba el cadáver de Scabior. Había reducdo su cuerpo a cenizas por completo. No quedaba nada de ese carroñero que tanto problemas había causado. Ahora ya no existía, y sería como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Camino ligeramente hacia Meiga que estaba paralizaba por el shock. Lo que acaba de contemplar no había hecho más que romperla por dentro en miles de pedazo.s

La alzo del brazo y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos. Con un dedo acarició el rostro de su hija. Guardó la varita, y, por el momento, también guardaría la de Meiga lejos de su alcance, hasta que estuviera completamente casada con Yaxley.

-Lucius siempre gana querida. Deberías saberlo

Tras aquellas ultimas palabras, Lucius regresó a la mansión. No dio explicaciones a nadie, no las necesitaban. Dejo a Meiga completamente aterrorizada en su habitación y regreso durante un par de horas a su despacho, a saborear su victoria.


	16. Posesiones parte I

**_~Posesiones Parte I~_**

**_"Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie ¿entiendes?_**_…"_

* * *

Por encima de cualquier cosa, había algo que Liliana siempre defendía, el amor. Y mirar en esos últimos días a los ojos a Meiga, solamente había conseguido dos cosas. La primera, llegar a la clara teoría de que realmente se estaba volviendo loca. Y la segunda, que las ganas de cruzarle a Lucius el rostro de una bofetada aumentaran considerablemente.

Había amanecido ya hacia un buen rato. Seguramente no serían más de las ocho, tal vez ocho y media la mañana cuando Liliana, aprovechando que aun había poco movimiento en la Mansión, estaba en el salón, disfrutando como buenamente podía de una taza de café. Leía un libro de medicina mágica, hacia tiempo que no pisaba su lugar de trabajo, lo extrañaba posiblemente, pues a fin de cuentas estaba encerrada de un modo u otro.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, con los pies descalzos sobre este, con toda su atención puesta en el libro.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando resonar de fondo ruidos metálicos del bastón de Lucius contra el suelo. El aroma de Lucius lleno la habitación. Liliana sonrió para si misma, para sus adentros, pero no se molestó en girarse para mirarle. Pues después de tantos años, Lucius le había mostrando siempre una de sus grandes cualidades, la fría indiferencia Malfoy, y en ese momento, ella, inteligente, intento imitar aquella característica del hombre de hielo.

-Ni un buenos días, ni un hola… ¿Qué ocurre querida? - Lucius carraspeo su voz al no recibir respuesta de Liliana, había sido tal vez demasiado simpático. Golpeó el suelo con el bastón.- Si estas en mi casa, merezco por lo menos un respeto.

Liliana volteo la cabeza al escucharle. Asintió, cerro el libro y dejo la taza sobre la mesa. Clavo durante unos segundos sus ojos esmeralda en aquella pasiva mirada gris que le miraba casi intentando mirar más allá de su persona física. - Tienes razón. ¿Pero sabes, Lucius? tu hija también lo merece y no lo tiene. - soltó y escupió aquellas palabras como si se trataran de flechas directas que le iban a atacar.

Lucius alzo una ceja ante las palabras de la pelirroja. No se inmuto, por dentro blasfemaba. La observó fijamente y ladeo la cabeza. Odiaba aquel tema de conversación, no era la primera vez que lo tenían, y estaba claro que no sería la última.

-¿Cuantas veces debo decoros que vuestra opinión me es indiferente? - habló en plural. Liliana no era la única, Andrea, que era la más compasiva, también había insistido y había recibido la misma indiferencia que Liliana.- Sois demasiado masoquistas las dos, parece que queráis acabar muertas y torturadas a manos del Lord.

Liliana negó. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó. Intentó mostrarse indiferente, pero no pudo. Su mirada, sus gestos, hablaban por ella. Se plantó delante de Lucius en silencio y, efectivamente, le cruzo el rostro de una bofetada sonora. Lucius se quedo quieto, la miro y parpadeo un par de veces, tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo la cogió de la muñeca y la pego contra la pared.

-Evans, querida Evans, ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Eres un estúpido…-murmuro ella sin apartar sus ojos de él- Y eso te acabará costando la vida de una hija, y el respeto de otra.

Lucius rio violento, enfadado y obligó a la pelirroja a pegarse más contra el cuerpo de él. Respiraba nervioso, una respiración notable, tan solo se escuchaba eso en la habitación.

-No, porque son mías, me pertenecen, ellas y sus vidas.- afirmó orgulloso. Pego su frente contra la de Liliana, dejo caer el bastón al suelo y con otra mano la agarro de la cintura.- Al igual que tu Liliana.

La pelirroja negó. Pero negó por puro instinto. Forcejeo por soltarse y esquivo su mirada, para, al cabo de unos segundos mirarle de reojo. -Yo no pertenezco a nadie Lucius.- susurro claramente para que pudiera escucharla.-

-Sí, me perteneces a mí. Tengo de todo, pero no te tengo a ti y te quiero para mi. Me da igual lo que digas - tras aquellas palabras, soltó su cuerpo, recuperó su bastón y volvió a golpear el suelo.- La boda se celebrara, con o sin vuestro consentimiento.. -hizo una pausa y sonrio victorioso- Oh pero que digo, si el cabeza de los Malfoy soy yo. Y yo siempre gano.

La mujer se aliso las ropas, intento recuperar la normalidad de su pulso. Trago saliva, y le miro. Lucius estaba de espaldas a ella, por lo que no podía ver en aquellos momentos cuan impotente se sentía.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Scabior? O tenías…. -pregunto con su típica curiosidad. Habría entendido su fuera por la sangre del carroñero, quizás incluso habría hecho un esfuerzo por intentar entenderlo aunque no hubiera podido.

-Es una bestia, una rata…un ser despreciable, alguien como él no podía estar con alguien como Meiga, es mi sangre le guste o no, y nadie la va a ensuciar.

Volteó los ojos. Claro, era eso. No solo la sangre, si no la clase social del carroñero, pues bien era sabido que un carroñero podía tener de todo menos dinero o honor. Pues solamente se vendían al mejor postor por un par de galeones y muchas veces ni les pagaban por su trabajo. Entonces, con el mundo mágico en manos de Voldemort, el numero de convertidos en carroñeros había aumentado considerablemente, tal vez por el instinto de supervivencia.

-¿Entonces yo que soy? ¿Otra bestia? -sugirió Liliana mientras se acercaba a él. Estaba furiosa, se podía notar fácilmente.- Vamos Lucius, dime que soy. Por que se supone que no deberías ni tocarme ¿verdad? Eso era lo que tu padre te enseñó. Que la gente como yo, los que no somos puros somos bestias.

El rubio se volteo para poder mirarla. Alzo una ceja en silencio y simplemente no hizo nada. Podría haber negado o afirmado, pero no lo hizo, simplemente la observó pasivo ante la reacción que aquellas palabras habían tenido en la mujer. Meditó durante unos segundos, ¿que debía decir realmente?

-Tu eres mía -dijo firme. Se acerco con unos ligeros pasos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella- No quiero que te compares con esa gentuza -le paso un rojo mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja- Tú eres mía Liliana, propiedad de Lucius Malfoy.

Durantes unos segundos no se inmuto en moverse, simplemente se dedico a mirar al rubio completamente anonadada.

-¿Desde cuando quieres a una sangre sucia para ti solo?

- Porque soy Lucius Malfoy, querida. Y siempre consigo lo que quiero. Deslizo una mano por el rostro de Liliana, casi regalando una caricia a la mujer - Vamos, tengo que trabajar - esbozo una muy fugaz sonrisa. Recuperó la compostura y salió de la habitación con completa normalidad.

* * *

La oscuridad se cernía sobre ella. Volvía a estar en aquel bosque. Corría sin mirar atrás, asustada. Nerviosa, sintiendo como su corazón habría salido expulsado por su boca si hubiera sido posible. Jadeaba del miedo, con los ojos llorosos, rojos e hinchados.

Alguien le perseguía, no conseguía ver quien era, pero aquella sombra oscura era aterradora. Luchaba con sus pies por no caer al suelo.

La sombraba hablaba, pero no lograba descifrar lo que realmente decía. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, pero no encontró al causante de su miedo hasta que cayó al suelo. Hundió sus finas manos en la húmeda tierra, tragó saliva asustada en el momento que una grandes y frías manos le alzaban al vuelo, casi dejando su cuerpo por encima del suelo y se encaminaba con ella hacia el borde de un escarpado precipicio.

-Me dejaste morir -susurro aquella voz- Me dejaste morir, preciosa

Reconoció entonces aquella voz. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y entonces diviso el rostro de Scabior. Tembló y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

Entonces en aquel momento, con un sonoro grito, se incorporó en la cama. Un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Estaba temblado. Se froto el rostro de forma pesada y se agarró con las manos las rodillas mientras se balanceaba así misma. Meiga estaba aterrada, aquella pesadilla le atormentaba día y noche. Dormida y despierta.

"Fue mi culpa" susurro para si misma...


End file.
